Tú, eres mi lady AU
by HannaAsukaLangley
Summary: Mientras Marinette trataba que no la descubrieran en Illirya, había un chico que no perdía detalle de ella. Adrien, ha sido utilizado como puente hacia sus padres casi todo el tiempo; harto de esa situación, se recluye en Illirya. Sin embargo, se enfrenta a una nueva responsabilidad, aunque no está sólo. La sidestory de "Eres... ¿mi lady?". Adrien tiene su propio punto de vista.
1. Prólogo

_**El siguiente capítulo puede contener escenas no aptas para menores.**_

 _ **Se recomienda discreción.**_

Todo comienza con su hermosa mirada, esos orbes azules tan profundos como el océano. Los gestos que hace cuando está apunto de besarme y cierra los ojos por unos segundos permitiéndome sentir... sólo sentir. Mi piel se tensa cuando siento sus labios sobre los míos. Ese pequeño gesto hace que se desencadenen nuestros deseos.

Lentamente paso mis manos acariciando su cuerpo, su piel cálida aumenta la temperatura de todo mi ser. Me gustaría que pusiera límites pero, al contrario: acepta cada uno de mis avances. Ambos sabemos cómo terminara este jugueteo, pero eso es lo que queremos, ese pasional intermedio en donde llegaremos al éxtasis.

Sentir sus largas piernas alrededor de mis caderas, cerrándose más, impidiéndome salir de su interior, no es como si me negara. Mueve sus caderas en vaivén hacia mi pelvis, mientras la penetro con fuerza, apenas podemos respirar por todo el calor que nos embriaga. Eróticos besos interrumpen cada movimiento que trató de hacer, queremos que ese momento sea perpetuo, que dure una eternidad.

Me vuelve loco. Deseo y lujuria se unen para explotar en una pasión incontenible. Ella sabe que puede manejarme entre sus delicados y suaves dedos, pero tal como nuestro inicio me entrega las armas para que sea yo quien dirija.

Tomo en mi mano uno de sus pechos, tan rosados y suaves, tan necesitados de atención, su pezón está buscándome, lo meto a mi boca haciendo que ella suelte un sonoro gemido que lo diferencia de los demás. Juego con su pecho, mi lengua caliente y húmeda hace que el placer la embargue, lo sé por como su interior comienza a apretarme más y el calor hace que me derrita.

Amo su cuerpo sudoroso rozando con el mío. Coloco mis manos sobre la cama buscando apoyo, una estocada más profunda y fuerte que las demás hacen que ella enloquezca en frenesí. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, abre más sus piernas, jadea mi nombre con fuerza, sabe que eso me encanta, entierra sus uñas en mi espalda, el doloroso placer me inunda tal como ella lo siente en ese momento, ¿cómo lo sé? Un líquido comienza a fluir de entre sus piernas y no es mío, es totalmente de ella. Ha llegado a un orgasmo que la deja sin fuerzas, ya no sigue moviendo sus caderas, pero yo aún no he terminado.

Me siento en la cama, sin salir de ella, por lo que delicadamente tomo su espalda entre mis manos y la atraigo hacia mí. Aun no se repone del orgasmo, trata de respirar para restablecerse pero no lo permitiré.

Sigo penetrándola, dando fuertes estocadas bajo ella, ruega y gime para que me detenga, poniendo de excusa que está cansada y que lo hemos hecho toda la noche. Lo siento, pero este momento ni ella será capaz de quitármelo, ha pasado tanto tiempo para llegar a ese punto, no tenemos retorno y tampoco lo quiero.

Entierra sus uñas en mis hombros, esa es suficiente señal para saber que está comenzando a prepararse para lo que sigue. Sigue clamando mi nombre, pero esta vez atrapo sus labios, con mis manos sujeto sus caderas, acariciando sus glúteos y después los aprieto para la estocada final.

Ella toma mi cuello y cabeza atrayéndolos, mientras dejo fluir mi caliente semen dentro de ella, inmediatamente vuelve a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y grita mi nombre, amo que haga eso. No pasa ni un segundo cuando más líquido proveniente de ella comienza a bañar mi entrepierna.

Ambos hemos llegado a un ardiente y erótico orgasmo. Toda la tensión que ella contuvo, se va y se deja caer en mis brazos, los jadeos disminuyen. Salgo de ella haciendo que suelte un pequeño gemido. La acomodo en la cama y la cubro con la manta, me recuesto con ella, a su lado, como debe ser. Paso mis dedos entre su cabellera color obsidiana, ahora es mucho más larga a cuando nos conocimos. Sus ojos, sus lindos ojos que me hacen pasar del cariño a la lujuria en un segundo, muestran rasgos de fatiga, está cansada.

La beso delicadamente, primero en la frente y luego en los labios. Retiro el cabello que cayó en su rostro para, luego ver como esos orbes de zafiro terminan por cerrarse.

Su cuerpo sigue ardiendo, al igual que el mío pero ella está más agotada, no debí jugar tanto con ella. ¿Ahora qué hago cuando es obvio que él único que esta así soy yo? La última vez que se me ocurrió hacérselo mientras ella dormía, hice que despertara con un delicioso orgasmo, pero cuando terminé; ella se enojó conmigo y no me hablo por dos semanas.

No iba a pasar mi luna de miel peleado con mi esposa, sólo porque la deseo tanto. Debía enfriarme.

Me levanté de la cama y busqué el albornoz del hotel para ponérmelo. Abrí las ventanas que daban al balcón y salí de la habitación. Un poco de aire me relajaría, prefería huir antes que hacer algo de lo que terminaría arrepintiéndome por dos semanas.

El Grand Hotel de París, era el favorito de mi esposa. No tenía nada que ver que fuera el hotel de su mejor amiga. Era su favorito por la vista. La Torre Eiffel lucía imponente y la luna brillaba en la cima, las luces de la ciudad tintineaban de un modo tan romántico y bohemio que era obvio el por qué era el favorito de Marinette.

Estábamos a principios de septiembre, era mi noche de bodas. Después de dieciséis años de conocernos al fin nos habíamos casado. Nuestra relación tuvo sus altibajos, pero al fin habíamos dado el gran paso hacia el matrimonio.

Ahora teníamos treinta y dos años. Ella se convirtió en la diseñadora que siempre quiso ser, reconocida por su talento. Mis padres la adoran, mamá la quiso desde el momento que la presente en casa como una "amiga". Mi padre la estimo desde que vio el trabajo arduo que hacía y lo importante que era el diseño en su vida. Yo me había hecho profesor, el negocio familiar no llamaba mi atención por lo que mis padres encontraron en su nuera a la nueva directora y diseñadora de Agreste Design, al menos cuando se retiren.

Hace seis meses Tikki, las kwamis de mi cuñado y de Marinette, habían desaparecido. Tal como llegaron: en su cumpleaños. Las kwamis se despidieron, su pequeño cuerpo brilló y se desvaneció, al igual que los aretes que estaban en las orejas de Marion y de mi novia. Su ciclo había terminado.

Tres meses después, fue el turno de Felicia y el mío. Primero desapareció el Plagg de Felicia y dos semanas después, el mío. Ya no éramos los héroes de París, terminamos con nuestro trabajo. La siguiente generación debía tomar las riendas, aunque del lado de mi familia no había otros herederos... y no sé cuánto tardaríamos Felicia y yo para nuevos niños Agreste, eso dependería de Marion y Marinette.

El día de mi cumpleaños le pedí a Marinette que se casara conmigo. Ella le había dado prioridad a su carrera y su trabajo como Ladybug por lo que yo quería que terminara alcanzando sus metas personales y luego, si me lo permitía comenzar a formar metas en pareja.

Ella aceptó gustosa y reclamándome el por qué me tarde tanto en pedírselo, llegando a creer que no quería nada más con ella. Le expliqué que quería que fuera una mejor versión de ella misma, cuando estuviera realizada como individuo, era momento del siguiente nivel.

Alya, Lila, Chloé, Felicia y Allegra casi me matan por haberme tardado tanto, pero creo que ninguna entendía lo que planeaba. La boda se programó tan rápido que ni tiempo tuve de pensar. La fecha que eligió, fue cuando nos conocimos en Illirya a principios de septiembre, cuando las clases dieron inicio.

Esa tarde al fin nos casamos y ahora celebrábamos nuestra noche de bodas, la luna de miel sería un viaje alrededor del mundo. Ella estaba muy emocionada por recordar y saber que el aniversario de cuando nos conocimos pasara a ser también el de nuestra boda, aunque... ¿cómo le explico que no nos conocimos en septiembre sino cuatro meses antes? ¿Cómo le digo que me gustó a primera vista, antes de nuestro primer encuentro oficial? ¿Cómo le decía que yo supe quién era antes que entrara aquel lunes al dormitorio? ¿Cómo le podía contar que la seguí durante las vacaciones de verano y aunque ella no me reconociera, me dediqué a investigarla porque me enamoré de ella?

¿Cuándo pasó todo eso? Bueno... eso es lo que nadie vio.

Felices fiestas, les desea la tía Hanna.

Recuerden que los quiero mucho y es mi regalo de Navidad... habrá otros pero moría de ganas por publicar este.

Se aceptar comments y votos como regalo de cumpleaños (24 de diciembre es mi cumple)

Bye bye, sobrinas/os fiesteras/os


	2. Día 1: Lo que nadie vio

Día 1: Lo que nadie vio.

Había comenzado la tercera clase, después de almorzar siempre me daba mucho sueño, el profesor lo notó y me mandó a fotocopiar unas hojas. Casi choco contra una pared por estar bostezando. Mi mamá no me dejó dormir, llamándome cada diez minutos haciéndome partícipe de todas las ideas que tenía para las vacaciones familiares.

El ser hijo único era un poco triste, mamá no pudo tener más niños por complicaciones en mi parto. Por lo que mis padres se dedicaban a mí en cuerpo y alma… a veces demasiado. Mi padre era un icono en el diseño de moda y mi madre era una diseñadora de joyas, realizando varios diseños a las diversas monarquías la colocaron en los cuernos de la luna. Mis padres se conocieron durante la universidad y aunque mi papá era bastante distraído, los sentimientos de mamá lo alcanzaron. Se casaron y administraron el negocio familiar.

Todo parecía perfecto para mí: padres amorosos perdidamente enamorados uno del otro, una posición económica más que aceptable, una educación de primera… pero el poder y la riqueza atraían a los buitres.

Desde pequeño mis padres me llevaban a reuniones de negocios, fiestas, conferencias. Todos trataban que sus hijos estuvieran a mi lado, jugaran conmigo y nos hiciéramos amigos, y otros hacían que sus hijas estuvieran cerca de mi mientras trataban que mis padres nos quisieran comprometer en matrimonio… estamos en el S. XXI ¡ya no se usaban los compromisos concertados!

Bueno, durante un tiempo estudié en casa y luego mi madre me mandó a la escuela para "hacer amigos" pero solo conseguía personas que querían sacar ventajas monetarias para ellos y su familia. Sin embargo, lo que más me dolía, eran los actos de las mujeres.

Las chicas lindas se acercaban en mí con sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios delicados, sus ojos enamoradizos, me hablaban de amor, cariño y terminaban enamorándome como un idiota. Luego sacaban sus verdaderas intenciones: querían ser modelos de diseños hechos por mis padres, querían ser la nueva señora Agreste y que sus padres afianzaran negocios con mi familia.

Mi primer beso fue a los trece años, con una chica de una familia "respetable" en París, su nombre era Daphne, sus delicados rizos color rojizo, enmarcaban sus llamativos ojos negros, eran como ver el cielo nocturno. Me enamoró como un idiota, estaba donde yo estuviera, tomaba las mismas clases extras que yo. Daphne era dulce, delicada, "toda una dama". Bordaba, tejía, cantaba, tocaba el piano, el violín, sabía dibujar, pintar, y era sumamente inteligente, todo un dechado de virtudes. Durante una fiesta nuestros padres nos llevaron para que conviviéramos. Hubo fuegos artificiales al final del evento y salimos a la azotea a verlos, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me dio un beso en los labios. Eso me tomó por sorpresa, podía sentir mis mejillas ardiendo por lo que hizo. Al imaginarme la cara de idiota que puse me avergüenzo de mí mismo.

Prometimos vernos al día siguiente. Yo estaba emocionado por lo que había pasado, pronto la fantasía y el mundo de los sueños pasó a ser una horrenda pesadilla. Sus padres visitaban mi casa con tanta frecuencia que debíamos "invitarlos" a comer y cenar pues no se iban. Daphne, se la pasaba en mi habitación, pero poco le importaba lo que yo hacía. Se sentaba a hablar por teléfono toda la tarde, o mandaba mensajes por su celular. Si yo trataba de tomarla de la mano, me alejaba retirando su mano con un movimiento violento.

No obstante, todo cambiaba cuando mis padres estaban presentes, era hasta cariñosa conmigo. Mi mamá estaba encantada con ella, pues creía que me hacía feliz y una amiga como ella sería buena influencia. Me harté y un día, le pedí que se fueran de mi casa. Su padre terminó empujándome y me advirtió que hasta que yo fuera el dueño de todo eso podía ordenar.

Ellos estaban en quiebra y querían que su hija tuviera una buena familia que la recibiera como nuera… ¿debo recordarles que teníamos trece años? Lo importante era que Daphne estuviera en buenos términos con mis padres, así ellos ayudarían para que no se fueran a quiebra, con un poco de suerte Daphne se instalaría en mi casa, y la tomarían como mi prometida.

Afortunadamente mi padre escuchó todo, conteniendo su ira les pidió que se largaran. Me advirtió lo importante que era buscar buenas relaciones, no todas las mujeres se enamorarían de mi por quien era, no de su dinero. En resumen, debía conocer a una mujer similar a mamá. Eso sería difícil.

Cansado de todo, cuando cumplí quince e hice el trato con mis padres para ingresar al Internado Illirya. Eso les rompió el corazón a mis padres, nunca nos habíamos separado, pero yo estaba harto del largo desfile de chicos y chicas que llamaban mi atención para que los presentara con mis padres, se hacían llamar amigos o que estaban enamoradas de mi… me cansé.

¿Por qué elegí Illirya? Los hombres odiaban el arte. Así que ningún chico querría acercarse a mí para que los presentara con mis padres. Del lado de las chicas, solo debía cuidarme, no volvería a caer ante un rostro bonito. Mi actitud extrovertida, pasó a ser introvertida, ácida y fingir que nada me importaba.

El primer día era para conocernos, poco me importaban los que estaban aquí. Me enlisté en el equipo de esgrima, era bueno en eso. Mi padre me había enseñado. Sin embargo, si me atrajo un rostro bonito.

¿Su nombre? Felicia Terranouve. Era hermosa. Su larga cabellera dorada, sus ojos azules tan expresivos, los gestos que hacía, el hoyuelo que se formaba en su mejilla, sus finos dedos, su blanca piel. Era alta, de estructura delgada, tenía un hermoso tono de voz, como si fuera un afluente de agua. Éramos compañeros y no podía dejar de verla, la seguía con la mirada a donde ella fuera. Su mejor amiga era Allegra, una chica que pasó a ser su cómplice en todo. Entraron al club de teatro. Quería hablar con Felicia, pero… ¿si terminaba siendo similar a Daphne? No quería que me volvieran a lastimar.

Por lo que me convertí en un mero espectador.

Noté que ella no estaba bien. Al parecer se había enfermado, comenzó a salir del internado para irse con su padre, tardaba semanas en volver y regresaba más afectada. Necesitaba saber que le pasaba, pero terminó por enrolarse con el idiota más patético del colegio: Claude.

Era el típico machista que sólo quería a las chicas para tener sexo, había muchas que entraban y salían de los sanitarios después que el saliera. No creí que Felicia pasara a ser alguien de su harem, a ella nunca la vi hacerlo, pero al ser su novia, era obvio lo que pasaba, tal vez si me había equivocado con ella.

Claude terminó con ella, eso le rompió el corazón. La veía sollozar por los jardines y ni las palabras de aliento de Allegra eran capaces de calmarla. Estaba al tanto de la apuesta que Claude había hecho con Cassel el "líder" del dormitorio varonil, era algo asqueroso, pero yo no tenía el poder de defenderla. Lo bueno, Claude se cambió de escuela, algo menos de que preocuparme y esta vez Felicia estaba libre.

Aunque como castigo divino, Felicia fue a Nueva York, con su familia materna para hacerse un tratamiento y se había ido varios días. Era el pretexto perfecto para entablar una conversación. Cuando ella regresara le prestaría mis notas para que se pusiera al corriente de las clases, no era por presumir, pero era el primero de la clase.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que ella se fue. Al no ser capaz de verla me aburría mortalmente.

Las fotocopias se habían tardado mucho, entre cambiar el tóner, conseguir hojas y sacar los paquetes, me había tardado unos quince minutos. Mientras iba bostezando casi adormilado, alguien chocó contra mí, haciendo que las hojas se desperdigaran por el suelo.

—¡Perdón! ¡Discúlpame!

La vocecita casi infantil terminó despertándome. Estábamos en el suelo y la chica que me había "atropellado" cayó encima de mí, Aunque fue algo rápido, me perdí en sus ojos… eran profundos como un océano, eran puros, tintineantes como estrellas, nunca había visto algo así. Tal vez era un fetiche, me gustaban las miradas antes que los rostros.

—Lo siento, déjame ayudarte. —Se quitó de encima y con rapidez, tomó su teléfono que también había salido volando como mis hojas.

—No te preocupes, iba… estaba distraído.

Salí de mi estupor y la ayudé a recoger las fotocopias. Nunca la había visto, unos ojos tan lindos como los de ella los reconocería.

Su cabello negro azabache brillaba en tonos azulados con los rayos del sol, estaba atado en dos coletas. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, me decían que había estado corriendo, su nariz respingada y fina era pequeña, pero lucía encantadora con sus rasgos, sus labios eran finos, su mentón estilizado hacía que su rostro ovalado se convirtiera en algo tan delicado.

Luego entendí porque no la había visto, no llevaba uniforme, no era de la escuela. Vestía una camisa blanca con detalles de cerezos rosas, una chaqueta de mezclilla negra y unos pantalones capri rosados, al igual que sus balerinas. Era bastante linda, no como el sentido sofisticado de Felicia, esta chica era adorable, tenía unos rasgos infantiles… inocentes y eso me atraía más de lo que esperaba, llevaba unos grandes audífonos alrededor del cuello lo que la hacía lucir ligeramente ruda, como si la ropa no fuera acorde a lo que usualmente utilizaba. Los mechones de cabello cubrieron su frente y no la dejaban ver, por lo que delicadamente se los colocó detrás de la oreja haciendo que un arete rojo resplandeciera con el sol. Sus dedos eran finos y sus manos pequeñas.

De hecho, era bastante baja de estatura, lo que la hacía lucir más adorable. No sé por qué me llamaba tanto la atención… bueno: eran sus ojos, sus ojos me atraparon como una luz atrapaba a una polilla.

—Perdón. Estaba escribiendo un mensaje y me distraje.

Me entregó las hojas y mostró una leve sonrisa. Nunca creí en el amor a primera vista… hasta que la vi. Las comisuras de sus labios, dos hoyuelos marcaban el gesto y ese detalle de ladear levemente su rostro al ofrecerme disculpas me llegó al corazón. No la conocía y como podía sacar ese sentimiento de mí. Podría ser una arribista como muchas que habían desfilado por mi vida, ¿qué la hacía diferente?

—No te preocupes, eso suele pasar.

Me levanté haciendo que ella me imitara. Era tan pequeña. A penas si me llegaba al hombro. Su vocecita era hermosa. ¿Por qué me tenía estupidizado?

—Oye…

—¿Si? —Contesté rápidamente.

—Creo que me perdí. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

—¿A dónde te dirigías?

—Ahm, —se colocó un dedo bajo el mentón y ladeo la cabeza como tratando de recordar algo. ¡Demonios! Era sumamente adorable. —Creo que estábamos en la biblioteca, creo

—¿Vas a entrar a estudiar aquí? —Rogaba por que dijera que sí.

—No, mis padres vinieron a inscribir a mi hermano, pero nos estaban dando un recorrido. A mí me trajeron para enseñarme el lugar en el que terminaría si no me comportó "como toda una dama" Meh, no es mi culpa que ser una dama sea tan aburrido.

Era rebelde con las figuras con autoridad… eso me gustaba.

Le dije que, si era el típico tour de la escuela, después de la biblioteca irían a los laboratorios, pero estaban al otro extremo del campus. Le señalé el edificio y en cuanto vio lo lejano que era, su rostro cambio a un gesto que podría leerse como: "Hasta allá".

—Yo vengo del edificio que esta frente a ese. —Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano —¡Me equivoqué! —Se quejó tan tiernamente que no pude evitar soltar una risita.

—Si quieres te acompaño para que no vuelvas a perderte. —me ofrecí aun riéndome.

—¿De verdad? Te lo agradecería. Esta escuela parece un laberinto.

Salimos del edificio, en teoría yo debía llevar las fotocopias, pero no pasaban cosas interesantes en ese internado todos los días, me daba igual que el profesor me regañara.

Me contó que a su hermano lo habían expulsado del Colegio François-Dupont, de París. Al parecer su hermano era un buscapleitos y termino golpeando al sobrino del director. En Illirya eran expertos en "reformar" a chicos problemas siempre y cuando tuvieran un don. Le permitieron hacer exámenes para terminar el ciclo escolar, pero a partir de septiembre entraría a estudiar con nosotros.

—¿En qué año va? —pregunté mientras íbamos pasando por el campo de fútbol.

—Vamos en primero, así que él comenzara el segundo año en septiembre.

—¿Van? ¿Tienen la misma edad?

—Sip, somos hermanos mellizos. Yo soy la hermana mayor, aunque sea por diez minutos, soy más grande que ese inútil.

Al parecer tenían esa clase de relación como todos los hermanos, fingían que se odiaban, insultándose y golpeándose, riñendo por cualquier cosa, pero en el fondo harían lo que fuera por el bienestar del otro. Me daba envidia, jamás sabría lo que significaba tener un hermano o hermana.

Llegamos al edificio, pero no había nadie. Fue cuando un profesor nos comentó que las personas que iban con uno de los chicos del área de conexión se habían ido al edificio administrativo… que estaba al otro lado, por donde habíamos venido.

—¡¿Qué tan grande es esta escuela?! —gritó en tono de fastidio.

—Tranquila, será mejor que regresemos.

Me siguió platicando de su familia, de lo molesto que era su hermano, de lo estricta que era su familia materna y que no entendían porque hacían tanto drama por lo que había hecho su hermano. Él solo se había defendido.

—Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, mínimo le hubiera roto algo a ese tonto.

Algo me decía que era más ruda de lo que pensaba, de esas chicas que les gusta hacer las cosas como ellas saben, que no les gustaba ser protegidas, era de armas tomar. Aunque era de estructura delgada, podía ver que su cuerpo estaba bien formado, tenía músculos, lo que significaba que entrenaba, presentía que su forma de vestir no iba de acuerdo a quien verdad era, pues de vez en cuando se veía incómoda como si no estuviera tan acostumbrada a estar así.

Sin embargo, no me volvió a ver a los ojos. Estaba tan perdida en su teléfono que no me volteaba a ver. Se quedaba viendo whatsapp, a que alguien le contestara, era obvio que alguien tan linda como ella tendría un novio esperándola en su colegio. A cada respuesta que le daban sonreía, lo sabía por el tono en que hablaba. Su voz emocionada era tan bella. El tipo debía ser afortunado. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Era hermosa, tenía temperamento, era de armas tomar. Lo que yo daría por que alguien así se fijara en mí. Alguien con ideales y con voluntad, que no se dejara guiar por lo que sus padres o mayores le ordenaran. Sí, yo sería feliz con alguien así.

Me contó que le gustaría ser diseñadora, ahí pensé que sabría quién era yo. Le pregunté si conocía a la pareja Agreste, contestó afirmativamente pero parecía que no notó quien era yo. Se emocionó al hablar de las texturas, los temas con los que mis padres hacían sus diseños y como es que ella lucharía para que su talento fuera reconocido.

—Tienen un hijo, ¿no sería más fácil acercarse a él para que ellos te noten? —pregunté a la expectativa de su respuesta

—¡Ay no! Yo ya tengo a alguien. Además, me resulta bajo y patético involucrarme con alguien para alcanzar una meta. No, eso no pega conmigo, no hay nada mejor que trabajar hasta el cansancio para llegar a tu objetivo, así te sabe, lo disfrutas y lo cuidas más. Seré la mejor diseñadora, por eso ya me metí a estudiar y voy a aprender muchas cosas,

El tono de su voz sonaba convincente. Las personas trabajadoras son dignas de admiración y ella ya contaba con la mía.

Llegamos al edificio administrativo, exhaustos. Me agradeció por haberla ayudado, volvió a sonreírme. Mi corazón latió tan fuerte que creí que saldría de mi pecho, ¿por qué me sentía así? No era la primera chica bonita que conocía. Había conocido a despampanantes y voluptuosas chicas, modelos, socialités… pero había algo en ella que no dejaba de llamar mi atención.

—¡Pero que tonta!, ni siquiera sé tu nombre. —comentó con tono de sorpresa. —Hola, me llamó Ma-

—¡Marinette! —La voz firme y clara de un chico sonó por el pasillo, interrumpiendo su presentación para conmigo, ella inmediatamente puso una mueca de fastidio. Así que su nombre era Marinette… sonaba bastante lindo, nunca lo había escuchado, no era nada típico, me gustaba.

Marinette volteó a ver a quien la había llamado, era un chico casi de mi estatura, tenía ligeros rasgos similares a ella. Cabello negro, ojos azules y también llevaba un arete en la oreja. Él tenía rasgos más masculinos, cara cuadrada y mentón fuerte.

—Marion. —dijo ella al ver al chico, su mirada mostraba cierto cinismo.

—Tonta ¿dónde demonios estabas? De por si mis papás ya están alterados y sales con tus tonterías. —el chico la regañó

—No me regañes, tarado. —se defendió ella. —Es que …

—Te perdiste por andar whatssapeando ¿verdad? —El chico cruzo los brazos y se le quedo viendo, esperando una respuesta. Presentí que no era la primera vez que se perdía por estar expectante a su teléfono.

—Ehm… no mucho. —ella volteó el rostro para no ver al chico.

—Ya es demasiado malo que voy a terminar en esta cárcel, pero es peor saber que tú vas a estar con ese idiota. —bufó molesto.

—Ya es demasiado malo saber que eres mi hermano, no compliques las cosas para mí. —Marinette le reclamó.

—¿Y él es? —El chico se me quedó viendo.

—Me ayudó a encontrarte. —volteó a verme de reojo. —Es que… ¡esta escuela es demasiado grande! No es mi culpa que me perdiera. —hizo un puchero infantil adorable.

—Gracias, bro. —Me dio una palmada en el hombro. —Lamento que te hayas topado con una tonta descerebrada.

—¡Cállate! —Ella le dio un golpe el estómago, haciendo que él se doblara del dolor. —No te pidió tu opinión.

—¡Marinette! ¡Marion! ¡¿Quieren guardar silencio?! Vengan hacia acá, ahora. —Salió una mujer de rasgos orientales de la oficina del director, estaba sumamente molesta.

—Ya voy. —dijeron al unísono los hermanos, con tono desganado.

—Adiós. —Marinette sacudió su mano hacia mí en forma de despedida, siguió a su hermano para después ingresar a la oficina del director.

Marinette… no iba a poder olvidar un nombre tan único como ese, mucho menos esos ojos tan lindos.

Para cuando regresé al aula, la clase estaba por terminar. El profesor me regañó, pero me excusé al decir que la fotocopiadora se había descompuesto y tuve que llamar al de mantenimiento para que la arreglara. Como sea, esperaba que aun estuvieran ahí cuando comenzara el segundo descanso, fui a buscarlos, aunque ya no estaban. Al menos sabía que el hermano de la chica de ojos lindos entraría al mismo curso; quizá podría poner en práctica mi nueva meta para mi siguiente cumpleaños: aprender a manipular a las personas para que hicieran lo que quisiera, tal como ellas habían hecho conmigo.


	3. Día 2: Cuando ella se fue

**Día 2: Cuando ella se fue**

* * *

Estábamos a escasos días para que las vacaciones iniciaran, ya quería salir de esa cárcel. Añoraba las tardes en las que podía encerrarme en mi habitación a jugar videojuegos o escalar por las paredes adaptadas. Sólo llevaba un año en Illirya y estaba pensando seriamente si volver el año siguie

Los chicos eran unos imbéciles.

Existían varios clubs y equipos dentro de la escuela, era obligatorio formar parte de uno, de lo contrario te volverías loco ante el encierro. Los equipos de deportes eran los favoritos del director, pues entre más medallas y campeonatos ganaran más ingresos y reconocimiento tendría el internado. Por eso insistía en que los equipos se promocionaran y ganaran más adeptos, es decir, miembros.

Los clubes eran pequeños y a menos que le hicieran ganar un enorme cheque al director, no le interesaban. Casi todos los clubes eran de artes, fuera danza, canto, música, repostería, teatro, dibujo, etc. Ahí es donde los chicos me demostraban su estupidez y desafortunadamente participara con ellos en esa tontería.

Había una historia, que aquellos chicos que se acercaran al edificio de las artes serían estigmatizados socialmente hasta que se fueran del internado. Todo apuntaba a que hace unos años, tanto hombres como mujeres participaban en las actividades culturales por igual hasta que un idiota troglodita masacraba a su novia que asistía a clases en ese edificio. Un día el tipo la golpeó de manera tan brutal que incluso los directivos se involucraron, ella no sólo estaba afectada físicamente, moralmente estaba devastada y uno de sus amigos de su mismo club era su paño de lágrimas, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron en pareja, obvio el troglodita no se quedó contento y comenzó a amedrentar a los chicos que asistían al club de su ex novia, luego a los de otros talleres y clubes y por miedo al mastodonte los hombres dejaron de participar.

Si no se juntaban a cierta cantidad de integrantes los clubes desaparecían. Al inicio del ciclo escolar, tanto clubes de deportes como de arte tenían los dos primeros días de clases para atraer a los de nuevo ingreso, pues gracias al troglodita y al machista director de eventos, los deportes tenían un día entero y los de artes o "cosas de niñas" sólo unas horas del segundo día.

Era injusto, pero yo no me involucraría. ¿Para qué combatir una tradición que a nadie le importa romper? Las chicas no reclaman, por lo que les dan a entender a los tipos machistas que están de acuerdo o quizá tengan miedo de cómo reaccionarán.

Si, esa escuela estaba mal, pero si las chicas querían ser tomadas en cuenta debían alzar la voz. Si un chico las ayudaba, se reforzaba la imagen de damiselas en peligro y no apoyaría una imagen como esa.

Mi madre era una mujer fuerte, no sólo era un lindo rostro, era inteligente, tenaz y manejaba el mundo del diseño de joyas como si de un juego se tratase y lo que ella hiciera era ley. Así que, si mi madre alzó la voz sobre la de los demás, mis compañeras podrían hacerlo.

No pasaba nada interesante en ese internado, día a día era lo mismo, una copia del anterior. Me levantaba temprano, me aseaba, iba a clases o a entrenar, pues era el vicepresidente del club de esgrima, más que por tiempo me eligieron por habilidad. Mi padre me enseñó el deporte desde que yo era un bebé así que sería una vergüenza si no lo hacía bien. Bueno, volviendo a mi aburrida vida, las clases continuaban, los almuerzos llegaban, otras clases venían, otro descanso llegaba, unas clases más y luego las actividades del club, para terminar con los deberes de la escuela, una ducha y dormir para que el día siguiente se hiciera lo mismo. Me aburría mortalmente.

Pueden llegar a pensar _"sal con tus amigos"._ No tengo amigos.

Ya no quería a nadie que estuviera conmigo sólo por mi apellido o mi dinero. Así que chicos salvajes e idiotas como los que había en esta escuela no estarían interesados en lo que mi familia hacía. Y las chicas... las chicas no me interesaban, sólo Felicia.

Felicia era un tema totalmente aparte, ella era perfecta. Estaba en el club de teatro, una vez fui a verla actuar, a escondidas de todos, evidentemente. La forma en cómo se adueñaba del papel era magia pura. Su boca al expresar las palabras de su personaje era reacia, dura, firmeza palpable. Si tan solo se defendiera de ese modo, estoy seguro que el imbécil de Claude jamás se le hubiera acercado.

Me comenzó a atraer hacia relativamente poco. Físicamente era linda y sofisticada, pero hasta que la vi actuar me cautivo por completo.

Claude era el idiota más grande que esa escuela pudo tener, el ejemplo perfecto de "macho" que inexplicablemente a las chicas les atraía. Les daba nalgadas mientras iban caminando y en vez de quejarse y darle un golpe sólo volteaban a verlo con mirada cautivadora como invitando a hacerlo otra vez. ¿Es enserio chicas? ¿les gustan ese tipo de hombres? Hacen perder mi credibilidad en el género femenino. Si no son arribistas interesadas, dudo de su inteligencia, de verdad. Hasta el momento y suena patético, la única mujer que cumple las grandes expectativas en el género es la misma que me inculcó esas expectativas: mi madre.

Ni con toda su belleza e inteligencia, Felicia fue capaz de alejarse del idiota de Claude, al contrario, se enroló en una relación de noviazgo. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta lo mal que estaban las mujeres. Es un género precioso y llenan su cabeza de ideas tan falsas sólo para complacer a los hombres que les atraen ¿qué les atrae de ellos? Si es sólo su físico, estamos en malas, muy malas circunstancias. Es como si vieran un letrero que dijera: "¡un inútil, bueno para nada que me va a golpear, corran chicas o se los ganan!" Y le hacen caso.

No, no soy misógino, pero estoy defraudado. Las mujeres sólo se me acercaban por mi dinero, jamás me preguntaron de verdad lo que quería o sentía. Me gustaría que existiera una chica que me pidiera consejos, que escuchara lo que tengo que decir y escuchar lo que ocurre en su cabecita, que me ayude a entenderlas, eso es todo.

Mientras regreso a mi alcoba, después de la práctica de esgrima. El encargado me da la nueva asignación de mi habitación para el siguiente año, creo que ya no podré decirles a mis padres que ya no quiero quedarme en el internado, pues si me dieron esta asignación, mis padres ya pagaron mi reinscripción. ¡Demonios! Me gustaría culpar a la eficiencia de Nathalie, la asistente de papá. Nunca se le olvida una fecha, número o cita.

Soy feliz porque al menos voy a estar solo. Mi último compañero...

—¡Adrien! —La puerta se azotó de par en par, dejando entrar a mi roommate. —¿Viste a la chiquita bebé que se va a inscribir para el otro año?

La única chica que dio el recorrido ese día era Marinette, la niña tierna de ojos lindos. No, a ella no la iba a tocar Kim, bueno... tampoco es como si tuviera oportunidad.

Kim, es uno de los chicos de atletismo, lucha grecorromana y basketball, un deportista en toda la extensión de la palabra. Aunque tiene un pequeño problema...

—La vi y se me ocurrió una lista de cosas que podría hacer con ella, y sabes a lo que me refiero.

Si, es un idiota.

Tiene una nula habilidad para hablar con las mujeres y lo único que tiene en la cabeza es sexo, pero creo fervientemente que jamás ha estado con una chica, bueno que ni siquiera lo han besado.

—Fui al sanitario y justo cuando iba a entrar al salón, fue cuando apareció. La hubieras visto, Adrien. Su cabello negro y sus ojos azules. Parecía una gatita perdida, lástima que el profesor abrió la puerta justo cuando iba a acercarme a ella. —Si, estaba hablando de Marinette.

La escuela se dividía entre cerebritos, menos cerebritos, chicos que no eran tan cerebritos y los normales. Yo entraba en el primer grupo, no porque me gustara estudiar, más bien porque los años de estudio en casa con decenas de tutores privados habían rendido frutos, muy a mi pesar.

Kim, no sólo era un atleta, también era rápido de mente a pesar de ir en el salón tres, todo indicaba que lo cambiarían al uno en nuestro segundo año.

No era malo, sólo era demasiado fantasioso. Era un poco tonto, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra. Siempre trataba de llevarme a los eventos de deportes y a las reuniones, a mí en lo particular no llamaban mi atención, pero terminaba arrastrándome a donde él iba. Mientras hablaba de lo "linda y sexy" que era la gatita, refiriéndose a Marinette, traté de ignorarlo. Me molestaba que hablara de ella de ese modo.

—Ya sé que sólo tienes ojos para Felicia, pero no me vas a negar que ver la mercancía del aparador no afecta a nadie. —comentó con su sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

—Felicia es totalmente diferente a las demás. —En verdad lo era para mí, o al menos hasta que vi a Marinette. No podía olvidarme de sus ojos, tan puros y llamativos. ¡Quién fuera su novio para perderse en sus pupilas todo el tiempo! ¡Qué afortunado era el tipo! Aunque si ella era tan ruda, probablemente su novio debía ser igual, o quizá no. No debía juzgar un libro por su portada.

—Pues, algo me dice que el corazoncito de Adrien se romperá en mil pedazos.

La voz que interrumpió la conversación era la de Iván, era amigo de infancia de Kim y ahora nuestro vecino de habitación. Era sumamente más tranquilo que Kim y tenía puntos de vista interesantes, aunque creo que estaba perdidamente enamorado de una chica llamada Myléne, la distiguías donde fuera por los adornos coloridos que llevaba en el cabello. En lo particular parecía que le temía a Iván, lo que era malo porque él estaba babeando por ella. Compartíamos laboratorio y él siempre la veía más nunca le dijo nada, era igual que yo por lo que entendía lo que sentía.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi corazón? Y ¿Por qué hablas de mi corazón?

—Felicia no regresara.

Me explicó que estaba haciendo un trabajo con un compañero cuando escuchó a Allegra, la mejor amiga de Felicia, llorando porque no la volvería a ver. Al menos lo que comprendió Iván, es que su estadía en Nueva York sería permanente para seguir con su tratamiento y se quedaría a vivir con su el único pariente que le quedaba del lado materno.

Eso debía ser una pésima jugarreta del destino.

Cuando al fin me había interesado en alguien, se tiene que ir. Kim aprovecho para contarle a Ivan sobre la belleza que se había topado en el pasillo. Mientras yo, me acosté en mi cama para pensar en lo que me ocurría; no era justo. La vida de un adolescente ya era complicada, ¿Por qué complicarla más?

Como fuera, necesitaba respuestas y la única que me podría ayudar era la fuente más cercana a Felicia: Allegra.

Al día siguiente me aseguré de hablar con ella, a toda costa debía saber su versión de los hechos.

—Buenos días, Allegra. —Saludé tranquilamente cuando ingresé al salón, afortunadamente sólo estábamos los dos. Ok, siendo sincero me levanté temprano sólo para tener un "encuentro casual, sin haberlo planeado antes".

—Buen día, Adrien. —Se notaba que había llorado. Era el momento para que mi verdadero yo y no el antipático, saliera a la luz...

—Se que esto parecerá precipitado, pero ¿podrías pasarme la tarea de álgebra?

—Es raro que no la hicieras.

—Le presté mi cuaderno a un chico, para cuando me di cuenta que me faltaba hacer la tarea ya era de mañana.

—Deberías perderte los deberes más frecuentemente, hoy estas más animado. Cómo si te hubieras quitado el antifaz de antipatía que siempre te rodea.

Olvidaba que Allegra es la mejor observadora de todos en el salón. Quizá porque le encantaba aprender la técnica de la deducción visual. Era fanática de Sherlock Holmes y pues adivinen las cosas que aprendía y ponía en práctica.

—No soy tan bueno hablando con las personas. —Mentira, mis padres me habían enseñado a desenvolverme ante el público, no obstante, después de mis fracasos en cuestiones de romance dejé de hacerlo.

—El hijo de los Agreste ¿tímido?, eso no te lo creo. —Comentó mientras sacaba su cuaderno para buscar lo que le pedí. —Antipático forzado por temor a los problemas, eso sí.

—No me uses para poner en práctica tu deducción.

—Lo siento, es que me ayuda a distraerme.

—Te sientes sola ¿Verdad? —Si, mi lado que se preocupa por los demás es más fácil de llevar que el que ignora a todos. —Esperemos que Felicia regrese antes, te hace falta.

—Ella no va a volver.

No soy bueno cuando las mujeres lloran. Escuchar su voz quebrándose porque no pueden evitar que sus sentimientos salgan me hace un completo inútil. Era cruel lo que le estaba haciendo, forzándola a decirme aquello doloroso con tal de saber que le pasaba a la chica que me gustaba.

Soy un asco de persona.

Me explicó que Felicia tenía problemas de corazón, el único especialista que podía ayudarla estaba en Nueva York y que se sometería a una operación, aunque, Felicia se sinceró con ella mencionando que era una intervención peligrosa y que su cuerpo quizá no resistiera tanto. Se quedaría allá para que le hicieran más estudios y evitar... no puedo decirlo. Lo último que te puedes imaginar es que una persona que conoces atraviese por esos problemas.

Allegra me dijo que cuando Felicia se enteró estaba devastada y por eso lloraba casi todos los días cuando regresaba al internado. Nadie piensa en la morir, siempre tienes metas y sueños pero que tu cuerpo no conteste de forma que quieres debe ser terrible. Además, que Claude la botara de forma tan ruin; si antes lo odiaba ahora no quería que se me acercara porque lo iba a matar. Decirle defectuosa a una chica por estar enferma es lo más estúpido que he escuchado a eso sumándole su plan de llevársela a la cama para grabarla y luego chantajearla, si, mi género me avergonzaba más de lo que pueden imaginar. Gracias a la sensatez de Felicia que no se dejó convencer por ese imbécil.

Felicia se acercó a Claude como un aliciente a todos sus problemas y se enroló en uno peor, malas decisiones que siempre le pesarían, porque ella viviría, viviría muchos años. Lo sabía, alguien tan buena como ella debía aferrarse a la vida.

Desde el fondo de mi corazón le rogué al destino que le permitiera quedarse en este mundo, para vivir todo lo que faltaba, hacer mil planes y cumplirlos, agregando que conociera el amor, aunque no fuera conmigo.

Tal vez, sólo si tal vez le hubiera dicho lo que sentía por ella o me hubiera acercado como amigo, le hubiera ahorrado tantas lágrimas con el patán de Claude, eso si lo pude haber detenido. Hubiera, hubiera, hubiera... eso no existía. No era más que una palabra vacía que usamos en momentos de arrepentimiento, cuando todo está perdido; no, Felicia debía vivir.

—Cualquier cosa que necesite, que no dude en pedirla. —Le ofrecí un pañuelo desechable a Allegra para que se secará las lágrimas. —Lo que yo pueda hacer lo haré con mucho gusto.

—Gracias Adrien, se lo diré cuando me llame. —Fingió una sonrisa amable.

No me gustaba para nada ese sentimiento de impotencia.

Regresé a mi asiento, con el cuaderno en mano. Era mentira lo de la tarea, pero me alegraba haberlo hecho, así me enteraba de las cosas en su cruda realidad.

Conforme fueron llegando mis compañeros, trataba de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Le devolví sus apuntes a Allegra pensando lo injusto que era la vida, el destino, quien fuera el culpable de esas cosas. Idiotas como Claude o Cassel, el jefe del dormitorio varonil, tenían una salud envidiable y alguien que sólo quería vivir un día más como Felicia podía tener los días contados...

Me deprimí más de los que estaba el día anterior.

Los días siguientes fueron similares. Los exámenes de fin de ciclo, las actividades de los clubes, las asignaciones de salones para el nuevo curso. Todo era tan tranquilo que me asfixiaba más de lo que esperaba. Día tras días le preguntaba a Allegra si tenía noticias de Felicia, algunos días sólo se limitaba a sonreír y decir que estaba bien, otros que su estado estaba empeorando y todo indicaba que su enfermedad estaba aumentando y no tenía piedad con ella.

Estaba enojado y justo el entrenador me dio una excelente noticia. Participaríamos en el último campeonato inter escolar del año y ahí estaría Claude. Tenía cuentas pendientes con ese pedazo de mierda.

Nos conocimos en el club, lo odié por su comportamiento antideportivo y las trampas que usaba para ganar. Él era todo lo que mi padre no quería que yo fuera en su deporte favorito. Como violaba las reglas era como si escupiera las enseñanzas de papá y su patética existencia amenazaba a cada pobre chica que se cruzara por su camino.

Ese evento sería en el colegio François-Dupont. Era un sábado soleado, demasiado caluroso para mi gusto; ya estábamos en verano, las vacaciones iniciaban en unos días. El autobús que se llenó de gritos por parte de mis compañeros, todo el equipo, chicos y chicas asistiríamos, aunque no participáramos. Obvio yo estaba en la lista, había rogado al profesor para que me colocara entre los elegidos pues merecía mi revancha y limpiar el honor de Felicia, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella. Debido a mi cobardía no pude ayudarla, no obstante, cuando ella volviera, porque lo iba a hacer, la apoyaría incondicionalmente.

Allegra me había dicho que al parecer la operarían en unos días, estábamos nerviosos, pero todos los días rezaba para que pudiera tener una segunda oportunidad. Quizá mis peticiones al universo no fueran escuchadas, yo necesitaba aferrarme a algo y eso era saber que ella estaría bien.

El camino rumbo a París se me hizo eterno, aunque sólo era una hora. Ver pasar los árboles y los campos amplios y verdes cambiando a edificios, casas y estructuras era algo abrupto. Estaba en casa.

Pasaron semanas antes que volviera a pisar París, siendo sincero no me gustaba llegar a la ciudad porque debía regresar al internado y ver como el corazón de mamá se rompía cada que me iba me afectaba más de lo que parecía. Con quien siempre trataba de mantener contacto era con papá. Sus consejos de vigilar mis amistades, que no me enfermara y que cumpliera con mis clases eran los mismos, con su tono de voz neutro, yo sabía que estaba siendo sincero, aunque no es tan elocuente y sentimental como mamá.

Entablé alguna conversación con el capitán del equipo, él era de tercero y sería el último encuentro de esgrima que tendría. Había sido aceptado en la universidad de Marsella por lo que pasaría la batuta a alguien de segundo. El asesor del equipo y el capitán querían que yo me hiciera cargo, pues era el campeón nacional; los convencí de desistir. Mi vida ya era complicada y no quería responsabilidades extras. Así que me nombraron vice capitán y ayudaría al nuevo chico al mando.

—Oye, dicen que las chicas de François-Dupont son bellísimas. —comentó uno de mis compañeros a su amigo, en el asiento delantero al mío.

—Es lo que he escuchado. La hija del alcalde va a esa escuela y dicen que es una belleza. —contestó el amigo.

—Yo he escuchado rumores que una cosplayer famosa también asiste y es una hermosura de mujer. —dijo otro, mientras buscaba una foto en su celular.

—Con un poco de suerte nos encontremos con ellas.

Yo tenía en mente destrozar a Claude y esos tontos estaban pensando en lucirse con las chicas del colegio. En lo personal conocía poco a Chloé Bourgeois, su padre al ser el alcalde había invitado a mis padres a algunas de las reuniones, en algún momento entablé uno o dos saludos con ella. Parecía esas chicas superficiales de quienes huía así que apliqué la misma estrategia con ella: "Hola y Adiós". Había algo en ese colegio, el nombre... donde más lo había escuchado; sabía que Claude asistía a él pero, no lograba coordinar donde más lo había escuchado.

—¿Y tú Adrien, no quieres ver a una de esas bellezas? —preguntó el capitán.

—Yo quiero ir y humillar a Claude, ese es mi objetivo de hoy. —sonreí cínicamente.

—Ese es un muy buen motivo. —rio mi superior y luego fue llamado por el profesor para acomodar algunos asuntos.

Me recargué en el respaldo y me puse mis audífonos, faltaban como veinte minutos para llegar, así que dormitaría un rato. Al ver el cielo, nítido y limpio, como si las nubes le hubieran dado el espacio para presentar esa profundidad azul que me observaba... ese color, lo había visto en otro lado.

¡Marinette!

La niña tierna de ojos lindos, iba a esa escuela. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pensé que todos me escucharían. ¿Por qué me puse así si solo cruzamos palabras unos minutos? Tal vez, no me recordaba. Haría el ridículo si iba y me presentaba como el chico que la ayudó cuando se perdió en Illirya. No, no podía hablarle como si nada.

Era sábado así que quizá no estaba y yo emocionándome como tonto. Lo más probable era que no me recordara; no sé porque yo aún lo hacía.

Llegamos a eso de las diez de la mañana. Bajamos y nos estiramos por lo pesado que se nos hizo el trayecto por el tráfico. Debía estar concentrado para darle su merecido a Claude pero la imagen de Marinette aún seguía latente en mi memoria. ¿Qué hechizo había lanzado sobre mí que me hacía muy difícil olvidarla? Sólo me encontré con ella unos minutos y ahora estaba nervioso por volver a verla. ¡Concentración! Eso me hacía falta.

Volteé a ver la otra calle cuando lo vi: Claude bajando del auto de una chica. Una despampanante pelirroja, que se notaba no era de nuestra edad, quizá era universitaria. Casi se estaban devorando.

—Ya detente, muñeca. —interrumpió el beso el castaño. —Debo irme, más tarde si quieres podemos repetir lo de esta noche.

—O lo de esta mañana. —sonrió la chica y le lanzó una mirada llena de coquetería. Evidentemente habían pasado la noche juntos. —¡Ya bota a tu novia! Demasiado mojigata para ti y elígeme para que todas las noches estemos juntitos, Clowdie.

—No, mi querida foxy. —tomó el mentón de la joven y lo atrajo hacia él para después darle un beso en los labios. —Ella es una parte importante en mis planes, me servirá para entretenerme un rato y después de mucha práctica que gustosos le daremos mis amigos y yo, apuesto que será tan buena en la cama como tú.

Y luego volvieron a devorarse uno al otro. En serio, perdía la fe en las mujeres con especímenes que aceptaban a idiotas como él. Tenía lástima por la chica que fuera su novia, me imaginaba a alguien en la misma situación de Felicia. Eso hizo que me hirvieran las entrañas y volviera a mi meta del día: Hacerle morder el piso al idiota.

Volví a mi concentración. Después de la serie de calentamiento obligatorio, se llevarían los encuentros tanto femenil como varonil al mismo tiempo, conforme fueran avanzando a las semifinales se daría cierto tiempo a cada encuentro. Había muchos chicos y conocía a algunos pues participábamos en los mismos encuentros.

Uno a uno, fui venciendo a mis oponentes, Claude hacia lo mismo. Con sus jugarretas sucias se colaba entre los semifinalistas, además que en cada descanso aprovechaba para besuquearse con alguna de las tantas chicas que lo fueron a "apoyar" aunque más bien parecía quien se iría con él al terminar el evento.

—¡Cómo lo odio! —Escuché una voz femenina detrás de mí cuando fui a comprar una bebida a una máquina expendedora durante uno de los descansos.

—Ni me lo digas. —Quien contestó era Chloé Bourgeois que iba acompañada de otras dos chicas, una morena y otra castaña. —¿Por qué se metió con el tipo más idiota que se pudo encontrar? Dudo de la inteligencia de Mari en estos momentos.

—Es fuerte físicamente, pero algo le está pasando, algo que la altera. —Comentó la morena de lentes mientras observaba detenidamente el lente de su cámara. —¿No les parece que nos está ocultando algo?

—Problemas con su familia, supongo. —contestó la castaña haciendo a un lado su larga melena. Esa chica hablaba con un marcado acento italiano. —Con sus papás no, ellos son muy buenos, aunque la expulsión de su hermano puede que afecte las cosas.

—Pero él que más podía hacer. La verdad lo que le hizo al imbécil fue muy poco. Por más que Mercury, Nathie y Nino trataron de ayudarlo, la expulsión fue inevitable. —comentó Chloé.

—Escucha como lo dijo: "Nathie". —se burló la chica de gafas, dándole golpecitos con el codo al hombro de la italiana. —Chloé, estas que babeas por Nathanaël.

—N-no, claro que n-no. —se ruborizó la rubia, volteando el rostro para evitar a sus amigas.

—Se quieren, son novios y se besan. —canturreo la italiana.

—Ese es el problema que Nath no afloja con Chloé. —Las dos chicas se soltaron a reír ante el comentario de la chica de lentes causando un rubor ferviente en Chloé.

—¿De quién nos burlamos? —preguntó un chico de cabello rojizo acompañado de uno moreno con gafas, ambos se unían al trío de amigas.

—D-de na-die. —tartamudeó Chloé.

—Chloé, ¿estás bien? —el pelirrojo se abrió camino entre los demás para llegar a la chica que estaba tan ruborizada que no sabía dónde ocultarse. —¿No tienes fiebre? Estas muy roja.

—Dice que se le pasaría con un buen "caldo de tomate". —comentó la italiana causando una carcajada estrambótica entre los chicos de gafas.

Con eso me di cuenta que "Nath" era el chico pelirrojo y al parecer crush de la hija del alcalde. Al menos con ese momento, me di cuenta que no era la chica que yo creía. Se veía diferente a como se presentaba en las fiestas de su padre. Siempre con esa mueca de fastidio y que todos debían agradecer por su presencia en el recinto. Con ese grupo de chicos, era alguien común, que reía y era molestada por sus amigas. En definitiva, no podía juzgar a un libro por su portada.

Tomé mi bebida y regresé a las gradas donde estaban los miembros de mi equipo. Tal vez me hacía falta eso. Llevarme bien con mis compañeros y tener amigos. Si la hija del hombre más importante en París, Chloé; podía entablar amistades desinteresadas y sencillas, yo podría hacer lo mismo.

Tenía miedo, de verdad tenía miedo al querer participar en una amistad o en el amor y darme de bruces al ver que sólo soy un peón en un juego enfermo. Eso me terminaría de destrozar.

El capitán se sentó a mi lado y me comentó que Claude también estaba buscando lo que yo: Un enfrentamiento entre ambos. Claro que se lo daría, estuve esperando esa venganza por mucho tiempo. Cada pelea que teníamos terminaba coronándome como ganador y esta no sería la excepción.

Enfrentamiento tras enfrentamiento, fueron elegidos los que participarían en las semifinales. Cerca del mediodía, nos ofrecieron un break, para que comiéramos algo o para prepararnos a los encuentros finales. La verdad cuando estoy en competencias el hambre se me va, pero necesitaba azúcares para mantenerme alerta. Fui a la cafetería de la escuela, que estaba abierta, supongo que por el evento y me senté en una de las mesas ubicadas cerca de la ventana. Estaba situada en la parte superior del edificio así que la vista era preciosa, toda la ciudad de París se podía ver, a unas cuadras estaba la Catedral, todo era muy bello.

—¿Con estas fotos crees que baste? —Chloé y su grupo de amigos se sentó en la mesa lateral a la mía.

—Eso espero. —comentó el chico con gafas. —Sólo son pruebas para que ella se fije en el tipo de imbécil que tiene como novio.

—No lo sé, la veo muy enamorada de él. —dijo la italiana mientras abría un yogurt.

—Ni tanto. —interrumpió la morena. —Antes si, pero creo que ya se le pasó la fase de "amor" y se está aburriendo de él.

—Pues eso espero, al parecer se va a ir de vacaciones y pretende llevarla. Lejos de nosotros para defenderla, ese tipo puede cumplir su objetivo. —comentó el pelirrojo.

—No, eso si no. —exclamó el moreno. —Es nuestra mejor amiga y debemos protegerla.

—Yo insisto. Debemos decirle lo que planea hacer con ella. ¡No es tonta, solo está "embelesada" por esa mierda! —Gritó Chloé bastante fastidiada. —No voy a permitir que ese tarado le haga algo irreparable a mi mejor amiga.

—No podemos decirle, él nos pidió mantener el secreto y que la protegiéramos sin que se diera cuenta. —expresó preocupado el pelirrojo. —Alya, ¿crees que esas fotos nos sirvan con ella?

—Por supuesto, nunca dudes de mis dotes de reportera. —contestó con aires de superioridad la chica de lentes. —Lila, ¿dónde te dijo que iba a estar Mari?

—Tiene trabajo. —contestó la castaña. —Recuerda que los fines de semana ayuda en la pastelería de sus padres y luego va a sus cursos. Así que estará ocupada todo el día.

—Me aburro cuando ella no está. —Chloé se dejó caer en la mesa. —¿Qué planean para vacaciones?

—Yo iré a cursos de fotoperiodismo. —dijo Alya.

—Pues según mi padre, tendremos unas vacaciones familiares y luego quiere que me meta a clases de canto o algo de eso, no le presté atención. —el tono hilarante de la italiana, Lila, demostraba lo poco que le importaba las órdenes de su progenitor. —¿Y tú, Nino?

—Pude entrar a los cursos de verano para DJ. —comentó el moreno orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¡Yay! Eso es genial. —expresó la morena. —Nath, ¿tus planes?

—Se los iba a decir el lunes, pero no me aguanto las ganas: Logré ser seleccionado en el curso de verano de Brera en Italia.

Las palabras del pelirrojo hicieron que todos sus amigos celebraran por él, Lila aprovechó para darle un largo listado de lugares al que debía ir, o comer o ver. Le pidieron una infinidad de recuerdos, no obstante, la única que no parecía feliz, era la princesa de París. Obvio que le dolía que el chico se fuera, supongo que quería pasar tiempo con él. No es fácil que tu crush estuviera de viaje y no pudieras verlo. Yo lo sabía muy bien.

—¿Qué pasa, Chloé? —dijo el chico volteando a ver a la rubia. —¿N-no estas fe-liz, por mí?

—S-sí, si claro que estoy feliz. Te lo mereces. —la sonrisa que esbozó no podía ser más falsa. El chico se dio cuenta pues su semblante cambio.

Eso era muy divertido. Ambos estaban enamorados, sin embargo, creo que ninguno se había atrevido a decirlo. Sus amigos se lanzaron miradas cómplices, la primera en levantarse con la excusa de ir al sanitario fue Lila, seguida de Nino y Alya que iban a ir a comprar algo para comer. Dejándolos a solas.

—No, te gustó que me vaya a ir, ¿verdad? —dijo Nathaniël

—No, es eso, es que... pensé que estaríamos juntos.

—¿Juntos? —El chico se ruborizó de inmediato.

—N-no, no así juntos, quiero decir, todos. Todos haríamos algún viaje o algo así, ya sabes, Mari, Nino, Alya, Lila, tú y yo. Todos, no me refería a solos tú y yo... —ambos estaban tan avergonzados que era divertido verlos. Yo tenía que regresar pues estaba por terminar el break, pero quería saber hasta dónde llegaría esa pareja de tórtolos.

—Si, a mí también me hubiera gustado estar juntos, todos juntos. —corrigió al ver el sentido que tomaba su declaración. —Si quieres, podríamos salir antes que me vaya, todos o tal vez... sólo tú y yo.

¡Se lo había dicho!

Estaba a punto de levantarme y gritar "Se lo dijo", aguanté todo lo que pude mordiéndome los labios para no gritar. Me encantaba cuando ese tipo de romances comenzaba a desarrollarse.

—Nath, yo-

—¡Aloha, chicos fiesteros!

Un chico de sudadera verde y boina del mismo color, llegó a ellos. Juro que casi le lanzó mi lata con jugo. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpir la escena?! El chico se le estaba declarando, ella estaba esperando esa declaración y ¡él se aparece para interrumpir!

Lo que yo no hice, si lo hizo Alya, quien le lanzó su emparedado justo en la cabeza, seguido de la lata vacía que Lila tuvo el tino de proyectar. Creo que todos estábamos esperando el momento y aparecía él.

—¡¿Por qué tanta agresividad?! —expresó enojado. —¿Interrumpí algo?

—¡No! —dijeron al unísono los tórtolos ruborizados.

—Mercury, estas a un paso de ser un cadáver. —amenazó Lila, aunque con su tan marcado acento italiano sonaba a una amenaza de la mafia.

Los dejé peleando, ya se me había hecho tarde por estar esperando su declaración. Corrí tan rápido como pude. No podía perder la oportunidad de pelear contra Claude.

Azares del destino, casualidad, como quieran llamarlo. Llegamos a la final. Yo por mi dedicación, él por sus estratagemas bajas y sucias. De verdad, ver su cara cínica y su risa burlona rompía todo rastro de razón en mí, quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo totalmente ensangrentado.

Recordé como estaba Felicia llorando. Mi cobardía no me permitió tenderle una mano, si bien ella no lloraba por él, si le dolió lo que le dijo y como la trató. Así que quería sacar mis frustraciones contra él, debía hacer lo que estuviera en mi mano.

—Hola Agreste. —Saludó con su cara de idiota. —Ambos sabíamos cómo terminaría esto.

—Si ya lo sabemos, ahorrémonos tu denigración pública, yo voy a ganar, como todas las últimas veces. —sonreí.

—Eres tan estúpido, Agreste. Me llevaré este campeonato y te humillaré en el proceso.

Me empujó haciendo que el árbitro le llamara la atención. Podría parecer un movimiento por el calor del momento, aunque yo sabía que el idiota estaría cometiendo faltas cada dos segundos, aunque en el punto ciego del árbitro para que no dijera nada.

Sólo me acomodé la careta, no debía caer en su juego. Sabía que diría cosas sobre Felicia, pues una indiscreción de Kim, hizo que él se enterara que me gustaba, supongo que por eso la convirtió en su objetivo. Sólo para molestarme.

La contienda duró más de lo que pensé, sus contraataques eran fuertes y con sus trampas, perdí el equilibrio varias veces. Lograba reincorporarme y atacarlo. Había mejorado y yo lo había subestimado, fallando a la regla de mi padre "nunca minimices a tu enemigo". Debía tener la mente fría y terminar con eso.

—¿Cómo está la defectuosa de tu crush? —preguntó a lo que yo ignoré su comentario. — ¿Ya murió?

Eso me enfureció y el que cometió falta fui yo, el árbitro me sancionó. No me arrepentí de lo que hice, me arrepentí de no haberlo hecho más fuerte.

—Bueno el punto negativo para ambos es que ninguno se la pudo coger. —había permitido que se diera cuenta de mi punto débil y lo usaría cuanto más pudiera para sacarme de mis casillas. —Aunque yo tenía más oportunidad que tú, pues para ella no existes.

Lo empujé y me volvieron a amonestar. No estaba llegando a mi objetivo, si seguí así perdería por descalificación y no podría participar para el siguiente campeonato. Me detuve y respiré lentamente.

"Mente fría" me repetí constantemente.

Debía terminar con él antes que lo hiciera conmigo. Estaba jugando con él más, no estaba respetando el deporte al tomarlo enserio. Me puse en posición básica, extendí mi pie derecho hacia adelante tan lejos como pude sin estirarlo de más y sin perder el equilibrio. Fui embistiéndolo, extendiendo mi mano de la espada y conecté varios cortes, Claude se dio cuenta que ya iba en serio.

Después de algunas fintas, solo me basé en engañarlo lanzando ataques falsos para que abriera sus defensas, después use mi arma que me distinguía "la segunda intención" para terminar de abrir su defensa, donde diseñé todo el movimiento con un segundo golpe en la mente. Mi primer ataque era una finta que Claude bloqueó, tras la estocada que él me dio y logré bloquear antes del otro ataque que lanzaría.

Repetí la secuencia varias veces, haciéndome ganar por puntos, pero no terminaría hasta que lo derrotara por todas las de la ley.

Volvió a atacarme así que usé una _Pasatta Sotto,_ dejando caer mi cuerpo debajo de su arma, colocando mi mano en el suelo para equilibrarme, en cuanto él se acercó enderecé el brazo de la espada y lo volví a apuñalar para terminar con una embestida voladora, dándole un final con mi esperado elemento sorpresa y velocidad.

—Mesdames et Messieurs, el ganador y por cuarto año consecutivo campeón: Adrien Agreste.

Anunció el presentador, haciendo que todos los integrantes de mi equipo estallarán en júbilo. Claude lanzó su careta al suelo y luego se abalanzó sobre mí, con un movimiento de contraataque, usando una llave que lo hizo terminar en el piso, terminé con él.

—Eso es por Felicia. No hay gloria en enfrentarse a un cobarde como tú, pues los caballeros como yo tenemos honor, algo que es lógico que no conozcas, pedazo de mierda.

No era lo que esperaba, pero estaba satisfecho. Le había ganado, me desquité del resentimiento que pude controlar para no molerlo a golpes y-

—¡Adrien!

Volteé a ver a la persona que me llamó. Las últimas personas que me esperaba, estaban entre el público: mi padre estaba de pie en la primera fila de gradas y mi madre detrás de él, aplaudiendo tanto como se podía.

La cara seria de papá me hacía difícil saber qué es lo que estaba pensando. Su pose rígida con las manos detrás de la espalda siempre firme como un soldado, me seguía perturbando aún a mi edad. Dejé la algarabía de mis compañeros y me dirigí a donde estaban mis progenitores.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —pregunté desconcertado

—Eres muy malo, gatito. —dijo mi madre lanzándose a mis brazos. —Si no es por Nathalie que investigó, no nos hubiéramos enterado que estarías en París, compitiendo

No lo hice para no verlos, al contrario, quería que fuera una sorpresa cuando me vieran llegar a casa con la copa. Mamá era un libro abierto cuando de emociones se trataba, pero mi padre era como una figura amorfa difícil de descifrar.

—¡Qué decepción, Adrien!

—¡Gabe! — regañó mi madre. —Dio su mejor esfuerzo y es lo que importa.

—Te equivocas Charlotte. Una contienda que pudo terminar en tres minutos, la extendió por mucho y se puso serio en los últimos momentos, cuando se vio a punto de perder. Así no te enseñé, Adrien.

—¡Gabe! — mamá le daba ligeros golpes en el pecho con sus puños. — Te dije que no lo regañaras.

—Papá tiene razón. —detuve a mamá de sus ataques infantiles contra mi padre. —Tenía asuntos pendientes con ese tipo, me dejé llevar por mis emociones y por eso estuve a punto de perder.

—Vámonos a casa.

Ganar a base de la decepción de mi padre, era agridulce. Le comuniqué que faltaba la entrega de los reconocimientos más, le avisé que dejaría el trofeo para la escuela. No era digno de llevarme a casa algo que no obtuve por un buen trabajo. Eso hizo que tuviera una mueca lo más cercana a una sonrisa. Si, estaba comenzado a aprender cómo manejar a papá.

Después de la ceremonia, avisé al entrenador que me iría a casa. No estaba fuera de las reglas. Era sábado y ya pasaba de medio día, algunos querían que fuera a celebrar con ellos, no tenía humor festivo así que agradecí la invitación sin embargo la rechacé. Me despedí de ellos, tomé mi equipo y me fui a donde mis padres me esperaban.

Entré a la limusina, después que mi madre y mi padre. Mi mamá se me pegó en un abrazo muy fuerte, eso no me desagradaba del todo, si la extrañaba.

— Mamá, apestó a sudor. No tuve tiempo de darme una ducha. —Comenté en un intento desesperado para que mi madre no tuviera que soportar mi desagradable aroma.

— No me importa, eres mi bebé y no te he visto en mucho tiempo. —Dijo de manera firme y maternal.

— Pero, mamá...

—No discutas, Adrien. — intervino mi padre con una verdadera sonrisa y gesto amable. — Sabes que hará lo que le plazca.

Papá podría parecer el magnánimo Gabriel Vincent Agreste, diseñador contemporáneo y un icono en la moda, pero en manos de mamá se derretía como mantequilla al sol, mi madre era su sol. No me imagino como fue su historia de amor, mamá a veces la adorna más de la verdad y papá algunas veces la corrige por cómo iba la historia. Lo único cierto es que se amaban y mucho. Me hacían pensar que el amor verdadero si existía.

Después de la larga lista de preguntas hechas por mi madre por si había comido bien, como iban mis estudios, y blah, blah, blah... llegamos a mi casa. La mansión Agreste ha sido el refugio de mi familia por varias décadas. No importando la guerra o batalla en la capital francesa. La mansión siempre ha protegido a los Agreste. Ahora luce más moderna, por los cambios hechos por mamá cuando se casó con papá, pero en esencia sigue siendo la misma.

Mamá amenazó con preparar la cena por ser un día especial, causando la vociferación de mi padre al decir que una dama Agreste no podía rebajarse a cocinar, lo que ocasionó la misma discusión de casi todos los días. Aproveché en lo que ellos peleaban mientras yo subía a mi recámara.

En serio lo necesitaba, un tiempo a solas, mi tiempo a solas.

 _Entonces tú eres el heredero o ¿será ella?_

Escuché un murmuro, era una voz aguda como un ronroneo. Sólo me estaba imaginando cosas, estaba cansado.

Una ducha larga y relajante, llevar a la señora de servicio mi ropa sucia y agradecerle por lavarla, recorrer cada rincón de mi casa y terminar en el jardín era lo que más necesitaba.

Mamá se salió con la suya e hizo la cena. Los platillos favoritos de papá y los míos, así mi padre no podría discutir más: Boeuf Bourgignon, salade nicoise y farz de bretón

Conversamos un rato de la escuela, de los proyectos que papá tenía en la empresa, de las vacaciones y de los lugares a los que iríamos. Pues mi madre cumplió su amenaza y obligó a papá a tomar todo un mes de vacaciones, serviría para celebrar mi cumpleaños dieciséis, un descanso merecido para los tres, el aniversario de mis padres... en fin, un tiempo de relajación familiar.

En la sobremesa, pasamos a la sala donde tomamos un poco de café y mamá llevó unos macarons.

—Mamá estos macarons están deliciosos. —expresé mientras devoraba uno de canela.

—Lo sé. —admitió en lo que preparaba el café a papá. —Mi asistente llevó unos a la oficina y casi se los robé. ¿Recuerdas la panadería que estaba por Notre Dame? La que estaba a lado del François-Dupont, te gustaba mucho cuando eras niño.

Nos contó que los dueños habían prosperado en poco tiempo y ahora tenían sucursales. Conservaron sus recetas tradicionales y eran una cadena por toda Francia.

—Oh si, recuerdo los cupcakes, los de zarzamora y café eran mis favoritos. —admití.

Esas tardes con mis padres eran una añoranza diaria. Sabía que ya casi tenía dieciséis y debía "madurar", según los estándares de la sociedad, debía salir a alcoholizarme, drogarme, causar desastres y tirarme a cuanta chica se pusiera a mi alcance. Justo como Claude, eso no era lo mío. Era más tranquilo.

—¿Ya podemos saber que rencillas tenías con ese muchacho? —preguntó papá mientras recibía un macaron en la boca de manos de mamá. Es lo que decía, papá era tan manejable en manos de mamá que su porte de seriedad se desvanecía brutalmente.

—¡Gabe! —gritó mi madre, tratando de censurarlo.

—Está bien. —Sabía que mi padre no zanjaría el tema de manera sencilla. Exhalé para darme un tiempo y acomodar mis ideas. —Primero fue porque me las debía y segunda por una chica.

La emoción en ojos de mi madre se hizo presente y la preocupación en los de mi padre, evidente. Les expliqué como era Claude, y lo que había hecho a Felicia, así como las circunstancias que los rodeaban. El horror en el semblante de papá y la furia en los de mamá, me demostraron que no estaba mal en cómo me sentía.

—¡Qué enfermo! —exclamó papá.

—Es un idiota. —contestó mamá.

—Creo que ambas. —admití. —Felicia es una buena chica, que no se merecía eso. Tenía que defender su honor y no me importaba mancharme las manos con basura como esa. —Miré a papá. —Sé que dirás que no hay honor en pelear con basura como él, pero tenía que hacerlo, tal vez Felicia nunca lo sepa, pero quería hacerle saber a Claude que ella no estaba sola y sin importar lo que pase, contara con mi ayuda.

—¿Pero esa chica está bien? —el tono de preocupación de mamá me daba ternura. —Cualquier cosa que necesiten cuentan con la fundación Agreste para lo que ellos requieran.

—Eso espero mamá, eso espero. —Tomé entre mis manos la taza de café y me quedé contemplándola un rato. Anhelaba de todo corazón que Felicia estuviera bien, debía estarlo.

—No diré que estoy orgulloso de como manejaste las cosas, pero tenías buenos argumentos, Adrien. —dijo papá. —Lo que si me enorgullece es que defiendas a otras personas que no pueden hacerlo por sí mismas.

Escuchar esa frase de labios de papá, era el mejor trofeo que podía tener. Ser el orgullo a los ojos de papá, era más importante para mí que ganar cualquier campeonato.

Nathalie llegó y después de saludarme le llevó unos documentos a papá. Se fueron al despacho, al parecer papá debería trabajar tres veces más para poder darse ese mes de vacaciones en familia. Mamá me arrastró al invernadero para que viera sus planes de las vacaciones.

—Esa chica que mencionaste… te gusta, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó a mitad de la conversación.

—Sabía que no dejarías el tema por la paz. —Giré la cabeza para no toparme con la mirada esperanzadora de mamá, ella es capaz de ver a través de mí. — Un poco.

—¿Cómo que un poco? —Mamá hizo a un lado su carpeta donde tenía todo su itinerario de vacaciones, tenía una infinidad de notas de colores y me hubiera gustado ver más pero, mamá estaba enfrascada en sacarme la verdad. —Adri, no todas las chicas son como Daphne.

—No sé si pueda tolerar algo como eso otra vez. Me equivoqué una vez y no quiero volver a experimentarlo, debo ser cuidadoso. —contesté.

—Adri, el corazón no conoce de cuidados, sólo se lanza al ruedo sin saber qué hacer y te metes en problemas. Además las derrotas sirven para ganar experiencia y aprender de ellas, eso ya lo hiciste. Confía un poco más en ti. Te prometo que encontrarás a una chica que se enamoré tan perdidamente de ti-

—Como papá de ti. —interrumpí con una sonrisa.

—Si, por él es que creo en el amor y tú eres el fruto de este amor tan grande. —Los expresivos ojos verdes de mamá brillaban al hablar de mí y de mi padre. Tomó mi mano y la sujetó con fuerza para afianzar las palabras que acababa de expresar. —Así que habrá una personita que no pueda resistirse a tus encantos y se derrita ante ti como yo con tu padre. En cuanto llegue el momento aprovecha y haz lo que el corazón ordene. Será como si tomaras otra personalidad con ella, tu verdadera personalidad. Ve a tu papá, ante todos es serio y frío, pero tras mucho trabajo, rompí esa barrera y mi premio más grande es su amor, su amor representado contigo.

Opté por cambiar de tema, algo como el amor es todavía complicado para mí así que me salí por la tangente, trayendo a colación el viaje de vacaciones que mamá se había esforzado en planear. Supongo que se dio cuenta y me siguió el juego.

Quería hacer muchas cosas, hablar y escuchar todo lo que me había perdido sin embargo, estaba sumamente cansado. Me fui a dormir temprano, pero en mis cinco minutos de distracción, olvidé la ventana abierta. Tras mucho meditarlo y casi negarme, me levanté a cerrarla. El cielo nocturno, vasto y perfecto se cernía sobre mí. Me gustaría creer en las palabras de mamá, aunque mantenía una esperanza que afuera bajo ese mismo cielo estuviera esa persona.

Por un segundo pude ver una silueta femenina saltando entre los tejados, eso era imposible. Nadie podría saltar con esa agilidad. Mi cansancio jugaba con mi mente, primero voces y ahora una chica que saltaba entre los edificios.

—Estas alucinando, Adrien. —me dije a mi mismo, volviendo sobre mis pasos y negando con movimientos de cabeza mi nueva locura, me metí bajo las mantas; listo para volver a dormir.


	4. Día 3: ¡¿Qué soy un qué!

Día 3: ¡¿Qué soy un "qué"?!

Pasaron los días y el ciclo escolar terminó. Lo esperábamos con ansías, sin embargo, era algo triste porque los de tercer año se iban. Hicimos una gran fiesta en los dormitorios para despedirlos. En los clubes, los de último año hacían la representación de entregar algo que los haya acompañado en su vida estudiantil en el internado, a sus sucesores para que guiaran al equipo de manera correcta.

El capitán de esgrima, entregó su florete. Ya no participaría en campeonatos, pues se dedicaría a la universidad y quizá solo lo practicaría como hobby. Fue fuerte para mí porque era uno de los pocos chicos centrados en ese infierno llamado Illirya y me había dado buenos consejos, además que conversar con él siempre me ponía de buen humor. Supongo que la razón que me cayera tan bien es porque era maduro y dedicado, el tipo de persona que quiero ser.

Terminé por recoger mis cosas del dormitorio. Debíamos dejarlo limpio antes de entregar la habitación al encargado. Sin daños, sin rayones, sin vidrios rotos, sin aromas raros y miren que teniendo a Kim eso fue muy difícil, gasté tanto desinfectante que en momentos me desmayé por los químicos. Varios de mis compañeros me invitaron a eventos, decline su propuesta pues ya tenía planes, un merecido viaje por las playas asiáticas para celebrar mi cumpleaños y aniversario de mis padres. Yo les daría su espacio en cuanto lo creyera pertinente, debían pasar más tiempo como pareja. Sería un tour lleno de actividades y a la vez de descanso, ya quería irme.

Además, estaba más tranquilo por una última cosa.

—¡Adrien! ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Allegra mientras yo llevaba algunas cajas.

—A terminar de entregar unas cosas al laboratorio de química. —contesté.

—No lo vas a creer. —Exclamó contenta. —El papá de Felicia me acaba de llamar, dice que ella salió bien de la operación.

—¿En serio?

Aparentemente, algo pasó en la última semana que hizo a su cuerpo mejorar las condiciones para que la operación fuera apropiada. Resistió los estudios, las pruebas y el médico optó por hacerlo cuanto antes. Después de veintiséis horas de operación, al fin tenía luz verde. Me hizo sentir feliz. Ahora solo faltaba que despertara, le comenté a Allegra que cualquier cosa que se enterara me avisara.

—Por supuesto. Estaré en Marsella con mi familia, pero no te preocupes te avisaré cada cosa que le ocurra. —Estaba feliz y se notaba en su voz. Ahora teníamos esperanzas, aunque estuviera lejos sabríamos que estaba bien. Tal vez no la volveríamos a ver, ella en Nueva York con algunos conocidos y nosotros en París en ese internado, era un océano de distancia; al menos estaría viva y tendría una oportunidad más. —Le diré que estuviste preocupado por ell-

—Mejor no. —interrumpí a Allegra, su rostro de desconcierto no se hizo esperar. —No creo que se sienta cómoda. Gracias de todos modos.

No quería que se sintiera mal por mi culpa, Felicia debía enfocarse en su recuperación y en estar tranquila. Sentí como mi corazón se aligeró. Me despedí de Allegra y le deseé felices vacaciones.

Si querías podías quedarte en el internado y te daban la habitación que tendrías para el año siguiente, muchos de los chicos se quedaban por cuestiones familiares ya que vivían en otros países o bien porque no querían estar en su hogar. La verdad ya no aguantaba estar ahí otro día mientras había un mundo esperándome. El encierro era malo, no sé cómo lo soportaban.

Cuando al fin nos liberaron, fui uno de los primeros en salir. Mamá había mandado la limusina así que me ofrecí a llevar a Kim e Iván a París, pues sus familias también vivían allá. Kim seguía contándonos cuantas chicas planeaba conquistar en la Costa Azul o cuanto se ejercitaría para ser fornido y lograr que cayeran ante sus encantos.

No nos quedaba más que escucharlo, siendo sincero si quería que alguien se enamorara de él, aunque, debía cambiar antes. Nos despedimos y me ofrecieron vernos cuando regresara de mi viaje. No los rechacé, al fin y al cabo, eran lo más cercano a amigos que tenía. La pregunta seguía siendo la misma ¿seguir mi plan de ser un cínico que no le importaba el mundo o ser mi verdadera versión?

Tendría las vacaciones para pensarlo.

Primero sería un viaje a las playas asiáticas y volveríamos a casa después, pasando por la campiña francesa.

En cuanto llegué, la casa ya estaba hecha un caos. Con maletas en la entrada, ropa en la sala y algunos otros accesorios. En cuanto vi a mamá y a la señora de servicio detrás de ella, supe que la organización de mi madre era la causante de todo eso. Papá bajó varias veces de su estudio para pedir silencio, aunque mamá estaba tan emocionada que poco le importaba lo que dijera.

La última vez que salimos de vacaciones fue cuando yo tenía como cinco años y sólo fueron unos días a la casa de veraneo en la Costa Azul, así que un mes con mis padres de tour era algo que no volvería a repetirse. Salimos al día siguiente de mi regreso de Illyria.

Aun en el avión, papá estaba trabajando en su computadora la cual le fue arrebatada varias veces por mi madre que quería pasar un momento "romántico" con él, es decir, quería que la abrazara o le dijera cosas tiernas pero, mi padre estaba enfocado en dejar las cosas "relativamente" bien en la empresa para que no lo interrumpieran durante su descanso/mi cumpleaños/aniversario de bodas. Mamá no lo entendió y se molestó con él.

Ver a papá rogándole perdón a mamá y mamá haciendo pucheros infantiles al no querer hablarle era hilarante, sencillamente creo que lo hacía a propósito para molestarlo. La verdad es que ella también había tenido tanto trabajo que, según la señora de servicio, hubo días en los que ninguno había regresado a casa o al contrario no habían salido de sus respectivos estudios pues estuvieron inmersos en el trabajo. Se esforzaron sólo para estar juntos, aunque eso importara sacrificar un poco de tiempo entre ellos para un pasar un rato agradable en esas vacaciones. Si, ellos me hacían creer en el amor. Ver como cambiaba mi padre ante mamá era lo más curioso y bello que podía imaginar. Lo que me hacía preguntarme si esa persona que tanto decía mamá que existía para mí, me haría cambiar sólo y exclusivamente para con ella. No me imaginaba lo que sería capaz de hacer y me hacía anhelar que esa chica llegara pronto.

En cuanto arribamos, mamá le arrebató cualquier cosa con la que papá pudiera comunicarse a la empresa. Le pidió a Nathalie, la asistente de papá, que en caso que fuera algo que ella no pudiera solucionar, se comunicara con ella y ella pasaría el mensaje a mi padre. Lo cual no creo que sucediera, Nathalie es la mujer más eficiente que conozco. Tantos años al servicio de mi padre la han adiestrado en cada circunstancia de como respondería él.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y en cuanto encontramos nuestro equipaje, tomamos un taxi que nos llevaría al Resort, donde la recepción fue cálida. Nos dieron nuestras habitaciones, de hecho, era un pent house del hotel; eran dos habitaciones conectadas con una sala de estar, así tendríamos cierta privacidad pero, estaríamos juntos.

Todo era tranquilo. A pesar de las cuantiosas horas de viaje y lo fastidioso que había sido el aeropuerto, era medio día; el jet lag aún no nos molestaba así que yo quería conocer el hotel y todo lo que nos ofrecía. Mamá quería explorar la zona y papá sería arrastrado por todos los lugares a los que ella quisiera, me dijeron que fuera con ellos, pero estaba mareado así que preferí quedarme en el hotel, donde si pasaba algo sabría que alguien se daría cuenta.

—Adrien, ¿tienes bloqueador solar? —preguntó papá entrando a mi habitación, ya se había cambiado a un outfit más relajado y a doc con Balí, yo estaba por hacer lo mismo.

—Si. —lo extendí, pero se me resbaló de la mano, me dio un mareo bastante fuerte así que me senté en la cama.

—¿Estas bien?

—Debe ser por el cambio de horarios.

—No deberías ir a nadar, mejor recuéstate un rato. —comentó papá quitando parte de mi equipaje de la cama para que me acostara.

—No. —el mareo fue más fuerte, terminé por colocar una de mis manos sobre la cama para evitar caer de bruces sobre ella. —Tal vez es por el aire o la altura. No voy a celebrar mi cumpleaños enfermo.

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta el huso horario, tu cumpleaños ya pasó aquí pero en París está ocurriendo.

Sentí un ataque de ansiedad indescriptible, mis niveles cardiacos aumentaron exponencialmente, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, el sudor frío me bañó y el aire me faltaba. Mi vista se nubló y una luz verde fosforescente se puso delante de mí. Fue tomando la forma de una esfera que empezó desde un punto hasta crecer casi del tamaño de mi puño. La burbuja de energía explotó y lo siguiente que vi era una bolita negra, que se fue estirando hasta tomar la forma de una criatura con orejas, algo parecido a un gato. Bostezó y abrió los ojos que eran del mismo color que la esfera de energía.

—¡Ñam! —Bostezó el "bicho" —¡Qué bien dormí! Sentí que fue una eternidad.

Grité y lancé uno de los cojines más cercanos que tenía, pero este ni lo tocó, al parecer la cosa se hizo intangible.

—¡Hola! Así que ¿tú eres el nuevo portador? —preguntó la criatura. —No sé por qué todos actúan violentamente cuando nos conocemos. —se cruzó de manos y puso una mirada de desconcierto.

—¡Qué demonios eres tú! —le lancé otro cojín, yo estaba totalmente asustado.

—¿Plagg? —la voz de mi padre rompió mi histeria.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? Y ¿Por qué no me han dado queso?

—Adrien, tenemos que hablar.

El tono de preocupación en la voz de papá me asustó más que la criatura que volaba en la habitación. Era un enorme bicho, por un momento pensé que los gusanos de paraísos exóticos eran demasiado grandes. Había visto cucarachas del tamaño de un zapato y caracoles del tamaño de una lechuga, pero esa cosa estaba hablando. ¡Ningún bicho podía hablar el lenguaje humano!

Papá salió de mi habitación para llamar a mamá, quien al igual que yo, se asustó con la voz de mi padre. En cuanto entró, me vio en una esquina abrazando una de las almohadas usándola como escudo de esa criatura que se había dado cuenta del efecto que tenía en mí y estaba haciendo caras raras.

A diferencia de mí, mamá tenía esa fijación por tocar las cosas. Así que se acercó y la tomó entre sus manos. Como niña pequeña con una mascota, la acarició, mencionó que su pelaje era tan suave y acariciaba su mentón.

—¡Qué bonito juguete! Es un lindo regalo de cumpleaños, Gabe.

—No es un juguete, es un kwami y creo que es el regalo de cumpleaños más complicado que pude darle a Adrien. Se tienen que enterar de todo.

Mamá se llevó al "kwami" entre sus manos, acariciándolo y esa cosa parecía que ronroneaba. Llegué a creer que era un experimento nuclear y un gatito había caído en químicos, algo así.

Fuimos a la sala y papá nos pidió que nos sentáramos. Su relato inició con una pareja de amigos de hace muchos milenios, los chicos eran unos guerreros naturales, fueron bien vistos por el rey de su país y comandaban los ejércitos, sin embargo, eran sencillos humanos. Cuando estaban a punto de morir, un mago les dio una segunda oportunidad dándoles poderes místicos de un espíritu guardián. El chico tomó el poder del gato y la chica la de una mariquita.

La bendición dada por el mago, pasaría generación a generación, cuando el elegido cumpliera dieciséis y terminaría cuando cumpliera treinta y dos.

—Descendemos del chico con poderes felinos. Han existido miles de guardianes de la paz a través de todo el mundo.

También nos contó que la familia de la chica con poderes de mariquita siempre había estado a nuestro lado y eran compañeros para proteger al mundo del mal, desafortunadamente era de una familia muy cerrada y jamás se enteraron de su verdadera identidad.

—¿Es una broma? —Interrumpí el relato—¿Me estás diciendo que soy una clase de héroe elegido? ¿Cómo en los cómics? Y esa cosa es la que me ayuda a tener poderes.

—Extiende tu puño y dí: "Plagg, transformación" —dijo mi padre en tono neutral.

—¡No!

—¡Hazlo!

Le obedecí a regañadientes y la criatura entró a un anillo que yo no recordaba haberme puesto. Un remolino de energía verde me rodeó y mi ropa desapareció para ser sustituida por un traje negro que se adhería a mi piel, unas botas con punta plateada, un enorme cascabel en el pecho, un antifaz que me cubría la mitad del rostro y una clase de orejas en la corona de la cabeza.

—¡Debe ser una broma! —grité cuando me vi con ese traje.

—¡Mi hijo es un super héroe! —Mamá estaba emocionada y su sonrisa sorprendida apoyaba el gesto.

—Todo esto es genético. Cualquier persona nacida con una gota de sangre de la familia tiene la oportunidad de transformarse. Por eso te dije que este había sido mi peor regalo para ti, mi madre, tu abuela fue Kitty Noir, hace algunas décadas. —expresó papá.

Siguió declarando todas esas cosas pero, las escuchaba tratando de entenderlas. No tenían lógica. Un chico de mi edad debía de estar sufriendo por el acné, por los cambios de voz, el vello facial, los bajones de testosterona, ¡no por qué te transformas en una clase de héroe!

De lo poco que comprendí, es que al ser yo un chico, había una elegida del lado de la familia de la mariquita, pues siempre eran de géneros contrarios. En el caso de la abuela había sido un chico que se hizo llamar Lordbug y ambos combatieron el crimen en la ciudad e incluso mencionó que entre nuestros antepasados, participaron para la creación de organizaciones sociales internacionales como la ONU. ¡ONU! ¡No inventen! Ahora una clase de embajador a los dieciséis que lucha contra los "malos", era una broma malvada que nadie debía vivir. Al menos no estaba solo, allá en alguna parte del mundo había una chica con mi misma mala suerte. No supe si reír o llorar.

Me dijo que la abuela había dejado una clase de bitácora que me sería de ayuda, aunque estaba en casa. Esperaba que los poderes se saltaran otra generación, como le había pasado a él. Mi abuela lo había preparado para seguir con la herencia familiar, no la del diseño sino lo de ser héroe, aunque al llegar los dieciséis no pasó nada. Se sintió aliviado, pero no contaba que yo nacería con esta clase de estigma. Le pedí que me dijera como quitarme ese traje pues no me lo podía sacar. Era algo similar, extendí el brazo y dije: "Plagg, des transfórmame".

—¡Ya me acordé de ti! —exclamó la criatura, dirigiéndose a mi padre, después de haber salido del anillo. —Eres el bebé de Elliette. ¡Vaya que has crecido!... ya me puedes dar queso.

Eran muchas cosas por un día. Me fui a recostar, con la esperanza que eso fuera un sueño, un divertido y falso sueño.

El día siguiente fue similar. La cosa esa, estaba en mi alcoba apestando con un oloroso Camembert el lugar. ¿Por qué me pasaban esas cosas a mí? Los 3 primeros días de las vacaciones me quedé en cama, pedía servicio a la habitación y me volvía a meter en las mantas.

—Todos los humanos son unos quejicas. —comentó al cuarto día el "bicho".

—No me hables. Las alucinaciones depresivas no hablan. —contesté.

—¿Sabes? —dijo o al menos supongo que fue lo que dijo pues tenía la boca llena de Cammembert el cual detesto por su aroma tan fuerte y al parecer era la única comida que aceptaba el "bicho". —Para mí tampoco es fácil dormir y despertar muchos años después con otra persona. No recuerdo mucho a tu abuela y a veces confundo a mis portadores, no sé si era una persona de hace una generación o de hace mil años. Algunos me esperan anhelando tomar su trabajo y otros como tú, lo toman como una maldición. Yo tampoco pedí esta clase de vida.

Escuchar las palabras de ese "bicho", me rompieron el corazón. Al menos yo esperaba que eso se terminara en unos años más, él desaparecería cuando mi familia ya no existiera y de ser así ¿qué le ocurriría? Él era energía, era magia que se hizo tangente en el mundo gracias a alguien que mostró valor.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas? —pregunté sentándome en la cama, para poder verlo bien. —Papá te llamó "Plagg" ¿ese es tu nombre?

—Lo único que recuerdo es mi nombre y las enseñanzas que debo darle a mi portador. —contestó dejando a un lado su trozo de Camembert. —Fuera de eso todo es una página en blanco. Hablo el idioma del portador, suponiendo que es por que comparto conexión con él, aunque conforme vaya pasando el tiempo y todo mi poder despierte, mi pasado volverá y con ello todo lo que he aprendido en estos seis mil años.

—O sea que serás como un erudito para ese entonces.

De pronto ya no me parecía tan molesta su presencia, me comenzaba a interesar y sentía que todo lo que dijera sería importante. Durante los días de mi reclusión no podía dejar de ver el anillo que yacía en mi dedo. Por más que me lo tratara de quitar, parecía adherido a mi piel o mejor dicho, ya era parte de mi cuerpo. No podía girarlo o moverlo un ápice. Me frustraba ver algo extraño en mí… bueno más raro de lo que ya era toda esa situación.

La argolla era plateada, en el centro tenía una patita de gato grabada. No era molesto pero, no me gustaba tenerlo; era como si me impusieran algo. Eso no iba conmigo. Quería tomar decisiones, me gustaba tener cierta libertad, aun cuando mi madre se opuso a que ingresara a Illirya, me planté firmemente con mi padre y él aceptó la idea. Aún si no lo hubieran hecho, habría buscado cualquier forma de no estar en ese círculo de personas hipócritas y falsas. Sé que el mundo se mueve tras manipulaciones pero no quería hacerlo de ese modo, al menos todavía no.

Comencé a conversar con Plagg, era bastante cínico y algunos de sus comentarios rozaban en lo mordaz aunque también era disperso y se distraía con facilidad; lo que me agradó más, es que era auténtico. Decía las cosas sin filtros, eso a veces era difícil o molesto pero, valía la pena.

Nos pasamos esa tarde conversando, o más bien yo quejándome y él burlándose de mí.

Los poderes que aseguraba que tenía, parecían más llamativos de lo esperado. Cosas como agilidad, fuerza, e incluso "magia" venían dentro del anillo en mi dedo. Tenía un bastón que servía como comunicador, no sólo con mi contraparte que quizá se haría llamar "Ladybug" que no estaba seguro que aun fuera elegida.

Según me comentó, bien podría ser mayor o menor que yo. No había un espacio amplio entre las edades pero, a veces solía existir, bien podría ser de unas horas más, no pasaba de un año, eso sólo podía ser si no había muchos herederos en la otra familia. Quizá ella ya tuviera más experiencia que yo o seguía ignorante de todo el embrollo que nuestros genes nos atraerían… como fuera, estábamos en el mismo barco y sería más fácil si nos encontráramos.

Algo que no comprendía, era como fue que la herencia del gen del gato se saltara a mi papá, no tardaban mucho tiempo en elegir a un nuevo portador, pero de mi abuela a mi había una brecha de varios años. Plagg no tenía respuesta de eso, supongo que me enteraría cuando todas sus memorias regresaran junto con sus poderes.

—Neh, mocoso, —Plagg sobrevoló a mi alrededor, apestando la habitación con ese asqueroso queso —¿Quieres intentarlo?

—¿D-de qué hablas?

Obvio sabía de qué hablaba, me estaba muriendo de la curiosidad por saber si todos los poderes que mencionaba eran ciertos. Era importante para mí como es que eso me llegaría a afectar y sobre todo como poder usarlos. La curiosidad era mala y no quería cumplir con el dicho de "la curiosidad mató al gato" entienden, soy un gato y tengo curiosidad y… ok, olvídenlo.

Bueno, pues no iba a permitir que Plagg viera que en verdad me interesaba este asunto de los Miraculous, al menos debía mantener un poco mi postura.

—Ah, se me olvidaba decirte que mantenemos una relación, puedo saber lo que sientes. Así que es evidente que sé que te mueres de ganas por probar tus poderes.

¡Demonios!

Ahí se iba al diablo mi idea de parecer un bohemio, que rechaza lo que siente. Al parecer esto sería más complicado de lo que creí. Plagg me explicó que puede sentir el peligro que hay a mi alrededor y por eso se mantendría cerca de mí para que su portador estuviera a salvo. La muerte de un heredero sería el final para él, es una lástima que sea único. No lo niego, sentirme especial es interesante pero, ser cuidado por ser la esperanza de una dinastía es abrumador.

Era como todas las esperanzas de seis mil años sobre mis hombros y ahí estaba yo, envuelto en mis mantas sollozando por mi mala suerte. ¡Qué tipo tan enfermo había sido ese mago al darle un poder tan fuerte a unos niños! ¡Quién demonios podría aceptar eso! ¡Qué carajos iba a hacer yo! ¡Inclinar la cabeza y aceptar este destino! ¿No tendría alternativa?

No, no podía seguir en este ciclo de lamentos para mí mismo. Debía hacer algo, aceptarlo… tal vez, no tenía opción, no podía elegir. Todo estaba en mis genes, mis hijos tendrían que pasar por esto, la única forma de terminarlo sería ¿destruyéndome? Eso era drástico, un suicidio terminaría con el último vestigio de esta familia, seis mil años cerrarían conmigo… para siempre. Sin embargo no estaba seguro de aceptar una responsabilidad enorme por los siguientes dieciséis años, me costó mucho llegar a estos dieciséis como para buscar otros tantos en los que debería ser una clase de ¿esperanza?

Tenía miedo y mucho, demasiado, excesivamente. Esto no era una bendición, era una maldición con todas y cada una de sus letras.

—Mocoso, a eso me refiero que estamos unidos. Puedo sentir tu miedo. —explicó Plagg. —Cada una de tus emociones que son capaces de alterar tu corazón y mente, son perceptibles para mí. He perdido la cuenta de cuantos como tú han cruzado por este umbral de pánico. Piensas "¿por qué yo?".

Si, esa frase encierra todo lo que pasa en mí. ¿Por qué yo? Así se deben sentir los condenados a muerte, como sus órganos colapsan, sus nervios son destrozados y ese zumbido interminable en tus oídos, mi cerebro dejó de pensar, todo dejó de funcionar.

Una angustia indescriptible me invadió, mi respiración aumentó a la par que el aire me faltaba y mis pulmones no eran suficiente para tratar de hacerlo, jadeaba con sólo pensar en todo lo que habría de pasar. La adolescencia no debía ser así. Si, significa dolor pero, no así. No con esperanzas mundiales y de milenios sobre mí.

—Es normal que lo sientas, tan sólo eres un niño. No puedo exigirte más.

La voz de Plagg, antes chillona y cínica, se hizo profunda y con un rastro de tristeza en ella. ¿Así de fuerte eran mis emociones?

—Recuéstate un rato, lo mejor será que trates de dormir.

Era lo mismo que había hecho esos días, dormir e ignorar lo que me estaba pasando. Mis padres venían a ver cómo me sentía, creo que no habían salido del pent-house solo para verificar que yo estuviera bien, fingía dormir ante cada una de sus visitas. Mi padre se sentaba en la orilla de la cama a mi lado, pidiéndome perdón, rogándome que lo disculpara por hacerme participe de todo.

En una de esas visitas, se arrodilló y tomó mi mano, la tomó con fuerza, lo escuché sollozar, sus palabras resonaban en mi ser y es algo que nunca olvidaré.

— _Perdón, perdón Adrien. Nunca quise que tú pasaras por esto._ —dijo entre lamentos. — _Eres lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida, nada tenía importancia hasta que conocí a tu madre, la felicidad que sentí el día que me casé con ella sólo es comparable al día que me dijo que te tendríamos. Alejé mi júbilo al pensar que cargarías con esto tú solo. ¿Serás capaz de disculparme por todo?_

Conforme las palabras iban saliendo de sus labios, me rompía el corazón escucharlo, pensé en abrir los ojos y decirle que él no tenía la culpa de nada… no pude. Sencillamente, no pude. Era mentirle, tenía a mi padre delante de mí abriendo su corazón, al fin estaba mi padre, no el diseñador Gabriel Vincent Agreste, sino… el ser que me amaba pero, que no era capaz de expresarlo. Él no se merecía esto. Así no.

Escuché cada uno de sus lamentos y no fui capaz de detenerlo. En un acto egoísta permití que cargara con la culpa de lo que me estaba pasando. Aunque ¿mi padre de qué es culpable? ¿Acaso es culpable de haberse enamorado y querer formar una familia con esa persona?

No, no lo era. Nadie lo era.

Un cambio puede ser bueno o malo según tomes las circunstancias. Según mamá, debo ver siempre el vaso medio lleno, era momento de tomar la personalidad de mamá y volcarla en esta situación. No me dejaría vencer, no permitiría que mi mente me convenciera que esto era malo, debía ver algo bueno. Podría ayudar a las personas y en el camino ayudarme a mí. Salir de la apatía que me envolvía, este era mi giro dramático que me puliría hasta convertirme en una mejor versión, en el Adrien que quiero ser, en el Adrien que seré.

—Plagg, quiero transformarme. Necesito que me ayudes a salir. —comenté quitándome las mantas que me cubrían y sentándome al borde del colchón.

—¿A qué debo ese cambio? —suavizó su voz la pequeña criatura, tratando de amortiguar el momento anterior lleno de drama.

—El miedo es perder el control de la situación, así que debo tomar el control para perder el miedo. —expliqué.

—¿O ya te rendiste o quieres ver lo bueno de esto? —La risa sardónica del kwami resonó en la habitación, sólo lo observé.

—Tu lo dijiste, tengo curiosidad y miedo. Me quitaré ambos siendo el gato negro o como sea que me llame.

Estaba nervioso pero, escuché a Plagg en cada una de sus instrucciones pues estaría "solo"; él se fusionaría con el anillo para que ambos hicieran que mis genes se alinearan con la magia y pudiera transformarme.

Hice exactamente lo mismo que el primer día, extendí mi mano y grité "¡Plagg, transformación!"; el traje apareció y esta vez me detuve a examinar centímetro a centímetro de mi cuerpo, según Plagg, esa clase de cuero negro era igual de resistente que el acero. Tomé uno de los floreros y con todas mis fuerzas lo rompí en mi pierna, no sentí nada, de los trozos intenté cortarme con él más no ocurrió nada. En mi espalda estaba el bastón, ese del que me había hablado Plagg diciendo que era mi arma y aquel que podría rescatarme según mi imaginación me lo permitiera.

Practiqué en la habitación, como niño con juguete nuevo, me puse a saltar, pero un brinco de diez centímetros lo hacía como uno de un metro, al parecer mi fuerza, agilidad,

Abrí las ventanas de mi habitación, que daban hacia una clase de pequeño risco donde había otra playa. Bueno, lo que iba a pasar que sucediera, no tenía alternativa más que intentarlo. Me paré sobre el barandal, el aire cálido y la brisa marina me inundó. Las terminales nerviosas vibraban dentro de mi, tan resonantes y firmes. ¡Qué más daba! Todo esto estaba en mi genética y no creía poder deshacerme de esto, o aprendí a vivir con esta maldición o me la pasaba los siguientes dieciséis años tratando de ignorarlo.

Me dejé caer del balcón, pronto una serie de imágenes borrosas llegaron a mi mente y como si de un manual se tratase, pude ver algunas técnicas que podría llegar a hacer. Me quité el bastón del cinturón y lo hice crecer en un rápido movimiento golpeando la piedra del risco, lo que hizo que yo saliera disparado con dirección contraria. Mi visión, a pesar de ser de noche era perfecta, mis sentidos se afinaron increíblemente, podía escuchar muchos sonidos inimaginables, una ola de adrenalina me inundó. Todo se sentía bien, los nervios pasaron y ahora quedaba una sensación que todo era perfecto. Aterricé en la copa de uno de los árboles cercanos, usé una de las ramas para impulsarme para otro y así sucesivamente, me fui alejando de la zona hotelera para adentrarme a la zona boscosa.

Escuchar los ruidos de los animales que vivían en esa zona era vigorizante, pues no es algo que pudieran hacer con sentidos humanos normales, incluso el oleaje del mar era algo que hacía que mis orejas estuvieran alerta, los saltos que hacia parecían tan fáciles pero sin duda eran inhumanos, lo que veía, todo era diferente.

No sé a qué hora regresé al hotel, seguía con la adrenalina a tope así que me quité la transformación dejé que Plagg saliera del anillo, busqué un poco de queso que mamá había guardado en el frigorífico y se lo dí.

—¡¿Qué tal tu primera vez como el gato negro?! —preguntó Plagg mientras desenvolvía el queso.

—No sé ni que estoy pensando, pero se sintió bien. Como si todos mis miedos se fueran y creo que ni siquiera podré dormir.

Busqué unos zapatos cómodos, una sudadera, una bermuda y salí a correr. Plagg me acompañó escondiéndose entre los pliegues del gorro de la sudadera.

Tenía que correr y lo hice con el mar de fondo. Debía cansarme tanto mental como físicamente, no podría soportar toda esa energía durante todo el día.

Aprovechamos para hablar, le conté más de mí, de mi familia, de la escuela a la que iba, de las cosas que habían pasado en el mundo durante esos últimos años, le platiqué de mi abuela; que había fallecido unos diez años atrás, recuerdo que era una mujer seria e inexpresiva. Ella era la que había heredado a mi padre Agreste Design y también su personalidad tan difícil de descifrar. Ella me decía que yo tenía que ser un caballero y por lo tanto las muestras de afecto en público eran reprobables. Si para mí era difícil entender a papá creo que es culpa de ella, así fue criado bajo tan estrictas órdenes. Supongo que al creer que sería el siguiente portador; mi abuela quería prepararlo y como su frase representativa era "los sentimientos estorban". Creo que tuvo a papá solo para tener un heredero en la familia más que por ganas de tener familia.

Conforme iba diciéndole todo eso a Plagg me di cuenta de todo lo que papá tuvo que vivir y por eso dijo que "nada tenía sentido" hasta que conoció a mi mamá. Vivir bajo órdenes tan cuadradas e inflexibles debieron agotarlo y por colmo para lo que lo habían preparado por dieciséis años, jamás llegó. Quizá para la abuela Eliette que mi padre jamás se transformara en el gato negro había sido una desgracia y se volcó en convertirlo en un "digno Agreste" que fuera capaz de ocupar el lugar que ella dejaría algún día.

Tengo entendido que jamás aceptó a mi madre, no era lo suficiente para estar con su único hijo. No sé cómo fue que papá lo logró. Tenía que disculparme con él, debía hablar más con él. No sólo para saber más del gato negro y las cosas curiosas de la familia, sino para conocerlo a él, no a Gabriel Agreste sino a mi papá.

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte y las personas comenzaban a movilizarse, era hora de volver. Entré al lobby, aun escurriendo de sudor. Jamás había sido de aquéllos atléticos, sólo lo suficiente para continuar con el esgrima. Debía aprender a calmarme si continuaría con esto. Plagg, se había quedado dormido, dejó de contestarme en algún momento y eso me permitió hablar conmigo. Pensar más, escuchar mi propia voz. Todo lo que quizá sabía pero había preferido ignorar.

Entré al pent house con mi tarjeta de acceso.

—¡Adrien! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Estás bien! —Mamá me abrazó fuertemente en cuanto puse un pie dentro de la sala.

—¿Dónde estabas? —La voz de mi padre era una mezcla entre alivio y preocupación.

—Necesitaba pensar, la habitación me asfixiaba. —comenté aun en los brazos de mamá. —Dejé una nota, estaban durmiendo y no quise preocuparlos.

—¿En serio? —Levantó la nota a la altura de los ojos —"Vuelvo más tarde" —leyó de manera fría. —¿Crees que esto nos calmaría? Te quedas en cama por cuatro días, apenas si comes, te niegas a hablar o a vernos y de pronto sales como si nada.

—Adri, tu padre me ha explicado varias cosas. Todo esto es difícil y más en la etapa en la que estas pero,

—Sé que ustedes están aquí para apoyarme. —Interrumpí a mamá. —Si bien, no era mi intención preocuparlos, lo hice y me disculpo por eso. Estaba asustado y no reaccioné de manera correcta.

—No Adri, lo hiciste bien.

—Me volvió a abrazar fuertemente. —Lo hiciste bien.

—Adrien, yo. —Papá se rascó la cabeza tratando de acomodar sus ideas. —Tu madre y yo… Adrien, todo esto es complicado. Yo, pasé años esperando para que el gen del gato se desarrollara en mi, al final me saltó y si eso detuvo parte de las exigencias de mi madre pero, sólo incremento mis problemas al ser un Agreste. No te voy a obligar a aceptar ni una ni otra. El que tengas el gen, no te obliga a nada y formar parte de esta familia tampoco.

—Papá-

—Déjame terminar. —levantó la mano en señal para que me detuviera. —No haré lo mismo que tu abuela hizo conmigo. —Mamá me soltó permitiendo que papá se acercara. —Eres mi hijo, antes de ser el gato negro o el heredero Agreste, eres mi hijo y te quiero. Cualquier decisión que tomes tienes mi apoyo incondicional.

Esa frase era lo único que siempre quise escuchar. La aprobación de mi padre.

Debía retribuirle la confianza que me tenía, y se lo pagaría con ambas, siendo un buen gato negro y un buen miembro de la familia Agreste. El diseño no era lo mío pero, haría que mis padres vieran lo mucho que he aprendido de ellos.

—Papá, la verdad es que he pensado en esto durante mi encierro y me di cuenta que quiero participar. Es una tradición que muchos no sabíamos siquiera que existía aun así mis antepasados tomaron la oportunidad y cumplieron, con el apoyo de su familia pues nunca estuvieron solos. —Observé a mi padre. —Quiero que me enseñes, por favor.

—Estas creciendo hijo, y de una manera tan madura que me enorgulleces.

Decisión buena o mala, el tiempo y las circunstancias lo dirían, aunque lo más importante es que era mí decisión, sólo mía. Quizá me arrepentiría, quizá no, creo que sería algo divertido.


	5. Día 4: ¿Esto no puede estar pasando?

Día 4: ¿Esto no puede estar pasando?

¿Saben lo difícil que es iniciar un entrenamiento? Es algo muy complicado. No sólo era un entrenamiento físico, lo era mental y hasta emocional. Si mi padre era estricto en cuestiones académicas, era peor en esto del gen del milagro. Después de avisarle que aceptaba tranquilamente y sin rechistar mi legado familiar, inmediatamente puso manos a la obra.

Yo quería dormir un poco, pues acababa de liberarme de todo el desastre que había en mi mente… pues no, mi padre me dio una cátedra de lo que recordaba sobre el tema, lo cual era mucho. ¿Cómo podía para mantener toda esa información en mente?

Cerca de las seis de la tarde se vio obligado por mi madre a detenerse pues, teníamos reservación en un restaurante, a lo que dije no. Ya estaba totalmente muerto, mis neuronas apenas si hacían contacto, llevaba más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir, a medio comer, porque ni eso dejó mi padre que hiciese.

—Aprendimos mucho de Gabriel hoy. —Plagg estaba sobrevolando con su queso en las manos. —No recuerdo nada de lo que dijo.

—No lo sé, después de las primeras tres horas me confundí y me estaba muriendo de sueño. —bostecé, mientras tomaba el teléfono para pedir servicio a la habitación.

—Adrien, no comas frituras o comida chatarra. Necesitas mente sana en cuerpo sano. —entro papá colgando la bocina, y yo que quería una jugosa hamburguesa con una deliciosa malteada de chocolate.

—No, de hecho iba a pedir una ensalada. —Sí, claro. ¿Quién en su sano juicio quiere comer cosas sanas cuando estas de vacaciones?

—Dormirás temprano, mañana comenzaremos con un régimen más fuerte. Saldremos a correr, luego un poco de ejercicio antes del desayuno, despué-

—Después iremos a bucear porque me prometiste que haríamos turismo acuático. —Dijo mamá desde el otro lado de la sala.

—Sí, lo que dijo tu madre. —La cara de papá me decía que lo había olvidado. Siendo sinceros creo que quien llevaba las riendas del matrimonio era mamá. —Tengo estos tres meses para enseñarte lo que tu abuela me enseñó en doce años. Tenemos el tiempo encima, Adrien.

Si, eso me asustaba más.

Según papá, el gato negro al igual que la mariquita tiene acceso con diversas organizaciones de seguridad, el problema con mi familia es que no ha existido una continuidad en el linaje, por lo que los contactos se han perdido.

Estoy en desventaja así que lo único que me queda es encontrarme con mi compañera y ella me guiara, sin embargo no puedo ser un lastre. Debo aprender a defenderme, defenderla y defender a las personas que lleguen a estar en riesgo. Suena tan fácil, como contener el aliento más de veinte minutos y así me sentía. Claro, esta decisión ya no me parecía tan buena.

Sólo debía vivir mi vida como un adolescente normal e ignorar todo lo que me estaba pasando. No. Ya no más dudas, tenía palabra. Me prometí que logaría esto, ya llevaba cinco días, sólo faltaban quince años y trescientos sesenta días más… creo que ya me estaba arrepintiendo.

Ni siquiera vi cuando mis padres se fueron; caí en un profundo sueño. Lo que me llevo a escuchar algunas voces. Ahí, en medio de un gran salón lúcido en tonos blancos, estaba yo. A mi alrededor había varios asientos y en ellos estaban personas en pose magnánima observándome, cientos de ojos mirándome.

Sus ropas en tonos obscuros, provenían de diversos momentos de la historia y varios países; todos vestían antifaces y llevaban el mismo bastón a sus espaldas. Un chico que estaba frente a mí, se levantó y se quitó el antifaz.

—Bueno, pues veo que eres uno de los míos. Uno de mis últimos hijos. Bienvenido a este grupo. —El joven era el primer gato negro, el origen de todos; mi antepasado. —Sé que tienes dudas y temores, todos los que estamos en esta sala los tuvimos, tomamos lo que llamamos milagro para proteger a las personas. Valor y temor son exactamente lo mismo. Dos lados de una moneda, dos partes del mismo corazón, tal y como te sientes ahora. No quieres aceptar esto pero tampoco lo quieres dejar. Sé que la madurez no es algo que llegue con la edad, más bien con las circunstancias en las que vives. A tu edad, me enfrenté a la muerte a cada segundo de mi existencia. No te presionaré, no lo hará nadie pero, tu mente es el conflicto más grande al que te enfrentarás. Lo lograrás, sólo créelo. Es hora de despertar, hijo mío.

Me desperté de inmediato, mi subconsciente estaba creando los sueños más raros que se me podrían ocurrir. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, mi comida/cena seguía en el buró de la cama y lo devoré de inmediato, me levanté y abrí la regadera para darme un baño.

Tal vez un vistazo a mis poderes me ayudara a confirmar mi decisión, tomé a mi kwami, quien aún estaba somnoliento o quizá se había atragantado con tanto queso como pudo pues, mi habitación estaba repleta de envolturas de Camembert.

Me transformé y salté por el balcón. Desplazándome entre las azoteas de los edificios, se repetía el discurso de aquel chico, tal vez mi inconsciente estaba tratando de convencerme de seguir con todo y tratar de sopesarlo lo mejor que pudiera.

La escasez de edificios era un problema. Me complicaba esconderme, aunque la zona era boscosa, la temperatura te sofocaba a pesar que era de noche. Había una leyenda local sobre un guerrero ágil que protegía a la isla, se movía en la manta nocturna para mantener la calma en el lugar, alejando a los invasores que quisiesen adentrarse en las aldeas. Quería pensar que tenía algo de todos esos guerreros que ví en mi sueño.

Ellos sobrevivieron más de dieciséis años sin tecnología y lo hicieron bien. Apuesto que yo también tenía esperanza, debía tenerla, más valía que la tuviera.

Volví al hotel, mis padres ya habían regresado, me tardé más de la cuenta. Se quedaron en la pequeña sala y se habían quedado dormidos, seguí mi camino, en caso de despertarlos me esperaría otro regaño y no tenía ni las ganas o las fuerzas para tolerarlos.

Apenas cerré los ojos y mi padre me sacudió con fuerza, lo que hizo que me alertara y despertara de golpe.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —grité asustado.

—Levántate, es hora del show.

Más que preocupado, papá parecía… motivado. A partir de esa madrugada, me levantaba a las tres de la mañana, corríamos cinco kilómetros en la playa, lo que era sumamente difícil porque los pies se te atoraban en la arena. Seguíamos con clases de esgrima, bōjutsu, un arte marcial donde se usa un bastón largo el cual me dejó con más moretones de los que recuerdo.

Regresábamos a las nueve a desayunar o en mi caso desmayarme mientras trataba de comer algo. Luego mi padre se iba con mamá a turistear o más bien mamá arrastraba a papá para que pudieran pasar un tiempo en pareja. En el cual me iba a la cama al menos por dos horas, antes que papá volviera porque no sabía de donde rayos encontró a un profesor de wushu-sanda, un deporte inspirado en las artes marciales Chinas tradicionales, donde se practican posturas, patadas, puñetazos, saltos, barridos y lanzamientos.

La primera semana creo que se me rompieron los músculos o algo parecido porque en serio, me dolían partes que no sabía que tenía. Aunque mamá le pedía a papá que no se excediera al momento del entrenamiento, papá hacia todo lo contrario.

Jamás lo había visto como un hombre atlético, qué equivocado estaba. Al parecer mientras yo dormía el hacía esta clase de ejercicios para mantenerse en forma, todo tras la vehemente forma de entrenamiento que la abuela le había enseñado. Supongo que era complicado quitarse una rutina que llevaba muchos años cultivándose.

Conversé mucho con Plagg, era irónico, a veces grosero y sarcástico, flojo y amante del queso pero, siento que escondía mucho más. Era como ese típico chico cuya vida no tiene un rumbo y esta bien con eso. Me agradaba.

Los últimos días en Balí y cuando podía moverme sin que me muriera, salíamos en la noche para probar mis habilidades. Los conocimientos de Plagg, el entrenamiento de papá y mis propios instintos se acoplaban de manera prodigiosa.

Me sentía libre.

No estaba atado al apellido Agreste, no estaba atado a lo que la sociedad opinaba que era bueno, no estaba atado a nada más que a mis deseos. Era un buen inicio.

En cuanto tomamos el avión de regreso a París, pues nuestras vacaciones en la casa de verano se iban a suspender después de la aparición de mis poderes, mamá habló conmigo.

Ella era sumamente más metódica que mi padre, pensaba antes de actuar aun cuando pareciera lo contrario.

—Traté de darte espacio con todo esto pero, ¿quiero saber cómo te sientes?

—Aun parece un sueño, algo poco creíble. —contesté en voz baja mientras papá dormitaba. —Hace un mes mi problema más grande era los exámenes que tendría en cuanto regresara a la escuela y ahora, debo enfrentarme a ¿villanos? Quiero ver el vaso medio lleno.

—Si no te hubiera visto jamás lo creería. —Tomó mi mano entre la suya tratando de transferirme su apoyo. —¿Estas seguro que quieres seguir asistiendo a la escuela? Podríamos contratar a más tutores, tal como antes.

—No mamá. El contacto con las personas aún me cuesta trabajo y encerrándome lo empeorara.

—Lo sé mi amor, lo sé. Fui la primera en aceptar que fueras al colegio y sigo inconforme con que estés en Illirya, creo que en Francois-Dupont también tendrías un gran desempeño y-

—No, mamá. —interrumpí con tono de fastidio. —Estoy bien en Illirya.

—Bueno, no insistiré. —Rodó los ojos a sabiendas, quizá, de la razón por la que no quería era estar cerca de París, ahí estaría Claude y me darían ganas de golpearlo cada vez que lo viera. —Ten en cuenta que estarás lejos de tu padre y por el momento es el único que te puede apoyar. No quiero dejarte solo.

—Estaré bien.

Estaba preocupada por mí, creo que tanto o más que yo por lo que el futuro me depararía. Podría ocultarme y pensar que este gen no está ahí pero, no iría mucho conmigo.

En cuanto arribamos a París, sin que me dieran tiempo de subir mi equipaje a la habitación; Nathalie ya tenía una larga lista de profesores de varias materias escolares y otros de artes marciales, gimnasia y toda clase de ejercicios. Al parecer papá planeaba explotar mis vacaciones al máximo.

Mi rutina no cambio del todo.

Me despertaba temprano a correr junto a él, en cuanto regresábamos comíamos el desayuno y a las siete de la mañana ya estaba mi profesor listo para la clase, primero eran clases de física, química, matemáticas, historia y francés. Luego venían los profesores de inglés, mandarín y música, alrededor de las tres de la tarde, comenzaban los profesores de cuestiones físicas, krav maga, gimnasia, karate, más esgrima y wushu-sanda. A las nueve era mi última clase, que era un entrenamiento con papá. Para las diez estaba que vomitaba el estómago por todo el cansancio. Cenaba algo, me daba una ducha y caía en coma.

—Creo que tu padre te quiere ver muerto. —rio la pequeña plaga mientras devoraba su montaña de quesos.

—Si no estuviera tan cansado, ya te hubiera contestado. —murmuré mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá.

—Apenas llevamos una semana aquí y no te ha dejado descansar. —al menos eso entendí que dijo, porque tenía queso hasta en la nariz y no hablaba bien.

—¿Qué tal tú? ¿Recuerdas algo?

—Nop, sé cómo se usan las cosas, quizá no han pasado más veinte años después de mi último despertar, sé dónde estamos pero, no recuerdo más allá.

—¿Te gustaría salir?

—Oh Adrien, me halagas pero, no tengo esa clase de gustos. —comentó en tono fingido de sorpresa. —Sólo nos podemos ver como amigos.

—¡Te quieres callar! —Tomé un cojín y se lo lancé, el cual atravesó cuando se hizo intangible. —Me refiero a que si quieres que vayamos como "El gato negro" a rondar por la ciudad.

—Ah, nop. Estas demasiado cansado y si sales así, la transformación no sería estable. Correríamos peligro de caer mientras saltas de un edificio a otro. —Me puso su mano en la frente. —Descansa.

Podemos decir que papá tenía cierta clemencia conmigo y me dejó los domingos para que saliera con mis amigos… mis inexistentes amigos. No podía decirle que era un asocial que se dedicaba a ignorar al mundo. Así que acepté mi tiempo libre para perderlo como más me gustara.

—No te puedes quedar encerrado en tu casa. —Advirtió Plagg. —Te vas a enmohecer de tanto estar aquí guardado.

—Es mi día libre y lo voy a desperdiciar acostado. —Le respondí.

—Al menos abre una ventana, entre el aroma a tu ropa sucia y mi queso creo que no falta mucho para tengamos hongos. —La pequeña criatura uso sus manos para cubrirse la nariz.

Mi habitación parecía un campo de guerra, entre envolturas de queso, ropa sucia, y algunos documentos y libros desperdigados. Usualmente soy ordenado pero, estoy siempre tan cansado y adolorido que prefiero gastar mi poco tiempo durmiendo.

Aunque no le había mostrado a mi plaga personal, la nueva ciudad donde vivía. No habíamos asomado la nariz a la calle desde que regresamos de Balí. Tal vez un poco de aire parisino no nos haría mal.

Parecía con cierta curiosidad al exterior. Aunque casi todo el tiempo estaba siendo mimado por mamá, analizado por papá y el tiempo restante se la pasaba frente a mi Tablet, entrando y saliendo de internet, Google se había convertido en su mejor amigo, no podía hablar sin que primero "tecleara" en el buscado la frase antes de decirla.

A mamá le daba cierto miedo su presencia. No física, de hecho la forma de gatito le parecía super tierna y no había día que llevara una nueva clase de queso para este bicho. Cortaba trocitos y se los daba en la boca a Plagg, mientras le rascaba tras las orejas y el dichoso kwami se perdía entre ronroneos y una gran montaña de quesos. No, mamá no le temía a él más bien lo que ocasionaría, sabía que sería el causante de mis transformaciones y por ende eso significaría que me inmiscuiría en problemas.

Debía tener una rutina un poco más… relajada. No por mí, sino para calmar a mis padres. A ser verdad, no recordaba lo que había hecho el año pasado así que opté por caminar sin rumbo. Si, daría un paseo por la ciudad y verificar que novedades se sumaron a "La Ciudad Luz".

Me puse a acomodar mi habitación, dejé mi ropa sucia en el cuarto de lavado y la basura en el almacén para que la tiraran cuando pudieran. Me vestí y salí rumbo al centro. Plagg se escondió entre los pliegues de mi gorro, me coloqué uno de los audífonos para que pareciera que hablaba por teléfono y no con un pequeño espíritu milenario.

En sus palabras, mencionaba que todo le era ligeramente familiar. Sus recuerdos no estaban presentes del todo y la magia tampoco. Una vez nos transformamos y al tratar de salir por la ventana, el traje desapareció. Comprendimos que mente y cuerpo cansados no hacían una buena simbiosis con el gato negro. Plagg me dijo que cuando sus poderes estuvieran completos, él me daría la posibilidad de darme la energía que a mi cuerpo le faltaba. De pronto tenía momentos de lucidez y a veces se perdía.

Al ser fin de semana y vacaciones, había tantos vacacionistas que era complicado moverse. Estar alejado de la ciudad por más de un año, me hizo olvidar como se veía. Lo mejor era ir a algún lugar tranquilo. Las cafeterías parisinas estaban sumamente abarrotadas, más porque pasaban del medio día y eran un punto de referencia antes que la vida nocturna despertara.

Cerca de Notre Dame estaba la escuela Francois-Dupont, lo más curioso es que estaba abierta, supongo que algunos de los estudiantes asistían a sus clubes. Ah, tenía ganas de enfrentarme a Claude sólo sacar toda la tensión que guardaba. Esa escuela había sido la primera opción de mi madre cuando pasé al instituto, por mi parte no tenía nada contra el colegio sólo que estaba demasiado cerca de casa y yo necesitaba alejarme de todos. El círculo en el que se desenvolvían mis padres era muy cerrado y cercano, en Illirya tenía la distancia como pretexto y me permitía poner tierra de por medio entre aquellas sanguijuelas y mi familia.

Seguí caminando y el aroma de café y pan recién hecho llegó a mi nariz, era delicioso. Aquélla mañana no desayuné y mi estómago rogaba por comida.

Encontré la cafetería "Cœur de Paris", el lugar era amplio y bastante acogedor. Tenía múltiples mesas, sofás y el servicio era completo. Vendían pan, sándwiches, helados, crepas… no solía pasear por esa parte de la ciudad, prefería los jardines de Luxemburgo es una lástima que no lo hubiera descubierto antes.

Un buen café y un muffin me ayudarían a calmarme.

—Buenas tardes. Quiero un café americano sin azúcar con leche descremada y dos muffin de zarzamora. —solicité en el mostrador.

—Bienvenido, ¿su pedido será para comer aquí o para llevar?

—Para lle-var.

Eso parecía una broma y una pesada. Quien me estaba atendiendo era ni más ni menos que la niña de ojos lindos, aquélla que casi había olvidado, aquélla que por ese pequeño encuentro en Illirya había ocasionado algo en mí, esa chica… Marinette.


	6. Día 5: ¡¿Ahora estoy maldito!

Día 5: ¡¿Ahora estoy maldito?!

Su sonrisa delicada mientras atendía el local causó un escalofrío desde mi espalda hasta los pies. Me acomodé el gorro de la sudadera para que no me viera.

—Para llevar por favor. —Apenas si logré murmurar.

—Está bien, permítame un momento en lo que preparo su pedido. —Extendió su mano para señalarme una fila de bancos que estaban enfrente a la barra. —Puede tomar asiento, si gusta.

De todas las cafeterías que hay en el país, en esta ciudad, en esta calle, a esta hora y de todas las meseras que estaban en el local ¡¿tenía que atenderme ella?!

Tomé asiento en lo más alejado, unos cinco bancos lejos de donde ella estaba, y saqué mi celular para fingir que estaba leyendo mis redes sociales. Ella no me recordaba, eso era evidente… ¡¿entonces por qué me puse tan nervioso?!

—¡Dulzura! —levanté la vista sólo para ver como una chica abrazaba por la cintura a Marinette y rozaba su mejilla con la de ella. —¡Ya llegué!

—Ya te vi y qué bueno que llegaste pero, voy a tirar mi pedido si me sigues abrazando. —comentó Marinette mientras vaciaba el contenido de una taza de aluminio a un vaso desechable.

—¡Luces tan linda! ¡Eres tan tierna! Igual que un gatito.

Y así la estaba abrazando como cuando sujetas a un gatito y con cuidado lo balanceas entre tus brazos, no era un abrazo romántico era como de una hermana mayor a su hermanita. La joven llevaba una cabellera castaña atada en unas trenzas al estilo rasta y todas ellas atadas en una coleta alta. De tez morena y enormes ojos negros. Se veía mayor que nosotros.

—¡Hey! —comentó otra chica dándole un ligero golpecito con una bandeja de comida en la cabeza. —Deja a la gatita terminar tu trabajo —hizo énfasis en el "tu"—, y continúa con el turno. Llegas tarde y esto se está comenzando a parecer al infierno.

El lugar estaba a reventar, había tantas personas que el bullicio ocasionado por sus conversaciones causaba un estruendo que era sofocado muy poco por la música de fondo que sonaba a través de las bocinas que estaban conectadas a diversas pantallas distribuidas en el lugar que mostraban videos musicales.

—Me fui dos semanas, quería ver a Mari y a ti también. —La chica de las trenzas sujetó a la recién llegada con otro fuerte abrazo haciendo que tambalearan ante tan efusiva muestra de cariño. —¿Verdad que ella es súper linda? —Me preguntó mientras dejaba a ambas en el suelo y me señaló a Marinette. —Di que sí y te rompo la cara porque ella es nuestra. —levantó el puño en señal de amenaza.

—Claro, Juliette. Amenaza a los clientes para que no me dejen propina. —Marinette se zafó del abrazo y colocó en una cajita los muffins y el café. —Toma, aquí está tu pedido. Serían tres con setenta y cinco, toma una galleta como cortesía por la descortesía de mi compañera. —Me sonrió, ofreciéndome una canasta con algunos biscuits de canela.

Extendí el billete, sugiriendo que se quedara con el cambio y tomé la galleta. Les agradecí y salí con aparente calma después de tomar el ticket de mi compra aunque…

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —gritó Plagg en cuanto dimos vuelta a la calle y no había nadie cerca. —Se sintió como una sacudida eléctrica y mira que sé de eso porque una vez mordí un cable por curiosidad.

—No fue nada.

—Esa chica ¿te gusta? —sonrió con malicia. —Aww, el niño tiene una como le dicen en estos tiempos, —se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando en algo. —hasta lo escuche en la televisión… ¿crush?

—Cállate.

—Si te gusta. —sonrió divertido. —Adrien y Mari debajo de un árbol están B-E-S-A-N-D. —Comenzó a canturrear.

—¡Te quieres callar! —Lo interrumpí al tomarlo entre mis manos.

—Te gusta. Vamos a decirle. —Se hizo intangible y se zafó de mi agarre. Me tomó del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a arrastrarme de vuelta al local.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Eso no se puede hacer, ella tiene novio y ni siquiera nos conocemos, me trataría como un loco.

¿Decirle que me gustaba? Eso estaba fuera de discusión. No podía pasar, no debía pasar. Aferré los pies al suelo tanto como pude para evitar ser arrastrado por la inconmensurable fuerza de la plaga.

—Un novio causa problemas. —Me soltó el bicho aquél. —Bueno, esperaremos a que terminen y nos dará el tiempo suficiente para que vea que eres un buen partido y puedas decírselo.

—Estas demente. Su novio debe ser alguien ejemplar, no podría estar con alguien como yo. —suspiré lastimeramente.

—Oh claro, cualquier chica le diría que no a un heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna, bien parecido, educado para ser un caballero, que sigue viendo por órdenes de su madre la miniserie de _Emma_ , para que copie todo el perfil del protagonista y se convierta en el modelo perfecto que todas quieren. —Su mirada acusadora me causaba un poco de intriga.

Lo del libro de Emma tiene una explicación.

El libro de Jane Austen, _Emma_ , es el favorito de mamá. En sus palabras, mamá era como el personaje, se la pasaba haciendo parejas con las personas a su alrededor, en el camino se topó con papá que fue como su coprotagonista, pasaron algunas situaciones y al final mamá se enamoró de papá pero, por un tiempo papá no se veía atraído hacia ella o al menos eso creyó. Sufrió mucho por su amor en silencio pues se dio cuenta que papá, era lo que ella quería a su lado: una persona más centrada y capaz de decirle sus errores sin temor. Cuando nací mi madre sólo tenía una idea en mente: convertirme en un Mr. Knightley para que alguien corriera con el mismo destino que ella tuvo al encontrarse con papá.

Otros niños tenían como cuento nocturno "Buenas noches, Luna", yo tenía "Emma". Y si veo la serie, es para tener un referente de cómo funciona la mentalidad femenina. Los Chick lits y Chick films, es todo lo que ellas quieren y quiero saber el por qué.

Si tanto desean estar con un hombre que las trate bien, que sea caballeroso y que se dedique a ellas en cuerpo y alma, ¿por qué se van con el primer cabeza hueca imbécil que las maltrata física, psicológica y moralmente así como Claude?

Bueno, una vez que ya tuve mi derecho a réplica, prosigamos con la historia.

—No quiero a alguien que me siga por mi apariencia o por el dinero de mis padres. —Repliqué. —Quiero a una persona que me llegue a amar por quien soy, por como la hago sentir, por la participación que llegue a tener en su vida.

Un poco más tranquilo, comencé a caminar con rumbo a Montparnasse. Le platique sobre el pequeño encuentro que tuve con ella y que por alguna razón yo atesoraba como el más bello recuerdo. Ni siquiera entiendo porque me interesaba tanto esa chica, era como cualquier otra o al menos así quería creerlo, eso sería más fácil: si fuera como cualquiera no la tendría tan presente en la mente. Había algo, no sé; cómo una atracción que cuando pensaba en cuestiones amorosas, ella era la primera que venía a mis recuerdos.

Estoy enfermo y eso no es agradable.

—Ella te gusta más de lo que crees. —comentó Plagg una vez que habíamos tomado asiento en una banca de uno de los jardines. —Es la maldición de tu familia.

—¿Ahora estoy maldito? —Genial, no sólo cargaba con un gen raro, también había una maldición de por medio.

—Depende de cómo lo veas. El mago que le dio a tu familia el poder, les dio ciertas bendiciones a cada uno. A la mariquita le dio sabiduría y al gato le dio el poder del amor.

—¿Cómo funciona? —Ahora si ya había llamado mi atención.

—La mariquita usa sus conocimientos para tomar decisiones, lo malo es que todo conocimiento le acarreara dolor. Todo tiene un precio.

Lo que entendía era que ella podría ser muy sabia pero, debía experimentar aquélla situación, sólo para dejarla como un antecedente para su futura generación. El dolor no sólo sería físico, también podría ser psicológico. Sacrificar por obtener era una mentalidad universal cuyo costo era irreparable.

—¿Y el amor como funciona en mi familia?

Plagg me contó que mientras las personas pierden el tiempo en buscar a alguien que congenie contigo para comenzar una relación e ir probando varias personas a lo largo de tu vida, ocasionando que quizá nunca la encuentres por estar tan predispuesto, los descendientes Agreste no sufrirán de aquello.

Cuando encuentran a su pareja ideal, algo dentro de si se los hará saber, si son lo suficientemente listos para estar con esa persona podrán disfrutar de un amor tan pasional como sólo se pueden encontrar en la literatura, se tendrá ese amor por el resto de su vida, ¿qué es lo negativo en tener a alguien que ames y te ame? La respuesta es que, si no estás con esa persona, tu vida se verá sumida en una desesperación y amargura que hará que te hundas en el dolor.

Toda mi vida, desde el día de mi nacimiento, se ve ligada a alguien, si logró que permanezcamos juntos esto será un alivio, de no ser así, será una tortura. A lo que venía a mi mente, ¿y si no tolero a esa persona?

Mi padre, aunque no tenía el gen del milagro, fue capaz de encontrar a mamá. Mi abuela, a pesar de contar con el gen, tuvo la mala fortuna de participar en un matrimonio arreglado. Según mi padre, mi abuelo era un hombre amable, generoso y lleno de bondad sin embargo, mi abuela lo detestaba y no se redimía en humillarlo.

Quizá, si encontró a su alma gemela pero, su estatus no era suficiente para estar a lado de una Agreste. ¿Sería así sólo para los que portaban el gen? ¿Felicidad si no lo tienes o amargura si lo portas?

Esa frase no me dejaría dormir: ¿Estaría condenado a pasar mi vida a lado de alguien que no me agrade? ¿Cómo sabría si la persona con la que estoy es la indicada para mí? Tenía la experiencia de Daphne, yo me sentía atraído hacia ella y ella sólo al dinero. ¿Y si el sentimiento que tenía por Marinette era igual? Si ella era todo lo que yo necesitaba o lo que aborrecía.

—¡Hey! ¡Niño deja de sobrepensar! —Gritó Plagg, sujetándose la cabeza. —Tus pensamientos son tan fuertes que me abruman demasiado. Sólo da un paso a la vez, quieres.

—Plagg, esto es algo serio. Mi padre y mi abuela son dos lados de la moneda, felicidad y triste-

—¡¿Qué dejes de pensar?! —interrumpió Plagg mientras me daba un golpe en la frente. —Inténtalo con esta chica, no te pido que le propongas matrimonio. Trata de hablar con ella, quizá un "Hola, ¿te invitó un café?" eso serviría muy bien.

—No, deja ese tema por la paz. —me levanté de la banca. —Yo no podría hablarle. ¿Qué le diría?

—Ese es tu principal problema, Adrien. —Se colocó frente a mí. —Dejas que el miedo te paralice. Lo máximo que te puede decir ella es "No". ¿Crees que el tipo que es su novio se detuvo al momento de proponerle que fueran pareja? Evidentemente no.

—Ya no quiero hablar de eso.

No podría hacer las cosas así, no volvería a lanzarme al ruedo sin al menos observar detenidamente la situación. Marinette, Marinette, ¡Marinette! ¡¿En qué manera me había hechizado como para tenerme como un idiota pensado en ella sólo por haberla visto?!

—¡Adrien!

Una vara de bambú asestó en mi estómago haciéndome caer. Eran cerca de las diez, se suponía que estaba entrenando con papá, algo como para no perder la costumbre. Parte de mis instintos son los que me habían hecho retroceder un poco, no lo suficiente para esquivarlo.

—¿Estas bien? —Papá corrió a verme.

—Si, si lo estoy. —Me senté en el suelo. —La fatiga me comienza a pasar factura.

—Estas distraído. ¿Pasó algo?

No quería preocupar a papá. Todo esto lo tenía más alterado de lo común. Debía tranquilizarlo tanto como pudiera.

—Sólo es cansancio, papá.

—Tienes razón, se supone que era tu día libre y aquí estamos. Lo siento hijo, sólo estoy un poco, ansioso.

—Lo sé, creo que al igual que yo; no has dormido mucho. —Me levanté y fui por una botella de agua que estaba sobre la mesa de la sala de entrenamiento. —Sólo haremos que mamá se altere. —le lancé una botella.

—Mira que eso es difícil. —sujetó en el aire la botella. —La última vez que la vi así de preocupada, fue cuando le dije que necesitábamos hablar. Creyó que iba a terminar con ella, la verdad era que moría de emoción por pedirle que fuera mi esposa.

—Nunca me han contado la verdadera historia de cómo fue que su romance comenzó. —Si, ese era un tema mejor para cambiar el semblante de papá, hablar de mamá siempre lo ponía feliz. —Supongo que elegiré una de las tantas versiones que mamá cuenta y la tomaré como la real.

—Perdí mucho tiempo en observarla, en perderme en sus hermosos ojos verdes, aunque no me arrepiento. Gracias a eso, fui capaz de conocerla antes de armarme de valor para hablar con ella, aunque fuera para hacerle ver los errores que estaba cometiendo con sus amistades.

Por primera vez papá estaba hablando de cómo conoció a mamá y eso me confirmaba que salí a él por esa admiración por mujeres de ojos bonitos. ¡Ay qué mala suerte! ¡Salí como él! Eso quiere decir que voy a stalkear antes de atreverme a hablar, ¡malditos genes!

—Pero, no hablaremos de eso. Ve a darte una ducha y vete a dormir. No te pongas a jugar, descansa.

Salió de la sala de entrenamiento, dejándome más intrigado.

Tratar de sacar información a mi padre era peor que tratar de saltar a un río lleno de pirañas. Lo mejor era dejarlo así. Una larga ducha me ayudaba siempre a ponerme en perspectiva. Al buscar a Plagg, lo encontré siendo mimado por mamá. Le encantaba que le rascaran detrás de las orejas, se escuchaba un ronroneo sonoro que de vez en cuando era silenciado por como masticaba los trocitos de queso.

Mamá era hija de un orfebre, su vida había sido tranquila y relajada hasta que conoció a papá, en sus años en la universidad. La relación con él le atrajo problemas con mi abuela, primero por "la inferioridad de su cuna", luego la despreció de tantas maneras que rayaban en la crueldad. Mamá soportó todo, en silencio y con una gran sonrisa, amaba a papá más de lo que creía. Se vio envuelta en el cambio de estatus, más desprecio por parte de "alta sociedad" al quedarse con el soltero más cotizado y también incomodidad de quienes se llamaron sus "amigos" por ser una "oportunista", esa mentalidad también la tuvo mi abuelo, quien la repudió. Todos la trataron como una criminal y su única culpa, fue enamorarse de papá.

Después de pasar todas esas pruebas y al fin casarse, mamá pasó por varios abortos y siguió siendo maltratada por la abuela al "ni siquiera se capaz de tener un heredero". Pasaron años hasta que pudo tenerme pero, eso le causó daños en la matriz.

Ahora, ligado a muchos problemas que trajo su amor, viene esto del gen del milagro. No quiero que ella se preocupe por mí. Su vida ya ha sido complicada. Debo tratar de lidiar con esto de la mejor manera.

Supongo que ella, pudo haber tenido una vida más tranquila. No sé cual sea su verdadero sentir acerca de todo este tema. No es sencillo aceptar la existencia de la magia, para mi era inexistente hasta hace un mes. Mi sangre lo cambió todo.

Calma, calma. Plagg tenía razón, no podía perder mi tiempo pensando demasiado las cosas. Pensar era malo. El silencio sólo abre paso a conversaciones con uno mismo y eso desata un caos. Debía distraerme.

Mis problemas anteriores a todo este asunto parecían una mera nimiedad. Puedo poner en peligro la vida de muchos sino tomo las decisiones correctas.

—¡Ya basta! —Estampé mi puño contra la pared. El golpe había sido tan fuerte que los dedos y parte de la muñeca comenzaron a inflamarse de manera inmediata. Al menos el dolor haría que mi cerebro soltara endorfinas y me adormecería un poco en vez de seguir haciéndome pasar por ese vaivén de problemas.

A la mañana siguiente tenía la mano tan inflamada que me costaba trabajo tomar los utensilios. Darle vueltas a mi café fue un triunfo. Esto hizo que mamá le gritara a papá sobre lo exigente que era conmigo, papá ni cuenta se había dado que llevaba la mano vendada, la discusión fue tan grande que optó por quitarme algunas de las clases físicas y algunas de las académicas dejándome libre más horas al día para que me pudiera relajar; estaba de vacaciones al fin y al cabo.

Antes del trabajo, papá me llevó al médico. No tenía fractura afortunadamente pero, si necesitaría tenerla inmovilizada una semana al menos. A papá le pareció buena idea, así podría usar la mano izquierda y sería más hábil. Aunque suspendió las clases de ese día con todos los profesores para que yo descansara.

Me dejó en casa y volvió al trabajo. Aunque volví a dormir un rato más, pronto el encierro comenzó a fastidiarme.

—Si pudiera recuperar todos mis poderes podría curarte esa mano de inmediato. —dijo Plagg mientras estaba en una partida en un juego online… Internet y los videojuegos se habían hecho su nuevo vicio. Con sinceridad, era muy bueno en los juegos, ahora no lo paraba con la idea de montar un canal en yt. La primera vez que aparecía en años y se estaba convirtiendo en un adicto a la tecnología. Si, tendría mucho que explicar a mis sucesores.

—Salgamos. —Tomé mi chaqueta y mi cartera.

—¿Vas a ver a la niña bonita? —Sonrió con malicia.

Inmediatamente el rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas. No estaba pensando en ella, ¡¿Por qué la traía a mi mente?!

Ahora que sabía de mi maldición. Ella no sería la mujer de mi vida, quien sabe si la maldición me aplicaría o sencillamente sería un amargado como la abuela. No Adrien, no. No volvería a caer por unos ojos bonitos.

Quizá ella no es perfecta para mí, quizá no la vuelva a ver.

Era más temprano que el día anterior. No sabía si ella estaría ahí en primer lugar pero esta vez no saldría huyendo. Tomaría una de las mesas, adelantaría un poco de los deberes que me dejaron.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Iván. Conversamos sobre como estábamos pasando nuestro primer mes de vacaciones. Él no se había comunicado conmigo antes porque, en teoría, yo iba a pasar unos días en la casa de veraneo aunque mi nueva condición del gato negro nos hizo regresar a París un poco antes.

Me cuestiono sobre mis futuros planes, después del mes en Balí, la familia no se ausentaría más de París al menos por el próximo año. Así que me vería resumido en las clases y en salir esporádicamente. Me invitó a ver una película. Sí, eso serviría para distraerme muy bien.

Tuve que arrancar de la pantalla a Plagg que se negaba a salir pues tenía una partida importante. Sólo con promesas de un gran queso, el más oloroso que encontráramos de camino a casa fue como pudimos salir.

Iván me agradaba, no era demasiado parlanchín pero cuando se decidía a entablar una conversación siempre era sobre temas agradables e interesantes. Era más centrado que Kim, del cual me enteré seguía buscando una conquista veraniega en la Costa Azul, sólo esperaba que no se metiera en problemas.

—Adrien, no sé si te interesa pero, —estábamos saliendo del cine y aparentemente quería preguntarme algo desde que me llamó más no se atrevía.

—Anda, dime la razón de esta invitación.

—Bueno, es que, no creo que supieras pe-pero,

—¡Ya escúpelo! —Le dí una palmada en la espalda tratando de animarlo.

—Es que va a haber un evento este fin de mes y no sé si… mejor olvídalo.

Cambio de tema y por más que trate de incitarlo a continuar con su petición no lo logré. Supongo que esto de hablar y pedir es complicado para todos. Seguimos caminando, pasando por bazares, escaparates, algunas funciones artísticas. La charla iba y venía en un vaivén de silencio y luego como una llovizna ligera aparecía de nuevo.

—Quería venir aquí desde que mi hermano me lo recomendó. —comentó en cuanto doblamos una esquina. —La semana antepasada llevó una tarta deliciosa y un helado tan cremoso que me quedé con ganas de más.

¿Es en serio? El destino, karma, inevitable, las fuerzas del cosmo, cómo quieran llamarlo me atraía de nuevo a la cafetería donde trabajaba Marinette. No, no debía pensar así, sólo era una coincidencia. Es lógico que tengan muchos clientes y con lo bien que están hechos sus productos había varias personas que conocieran el lugar.

Iván adoraba los sabores dulces, esto era una coincidencia, sólo una coincidencia.

Fingí una sonrisa y lo seguí.

Esta vez, nos atendió la chica con rastas. Nos llevó a una pequeña mesa al centro de la cafetería. A pesar de ser lunes, el lugar estaba lleno. Nos acomodamos y él se disculpó pues quería lavarse las manos, yo iría después que él volviera.

—¡Ah, se me hizo tarde! —reconocí el timbre de voz ligeramente infantil. —El tráfico es insufrible y la profesora no me dejaba salir.

Volteé a ver sólo para que mi vista confirmara lo que ya sabía, era Marinette. Y sí lo era aunque no como yo la recordaba. Vestía unos zapatos deportivos más que desgastados, un pantalón al menos dos tallas más grandes que le colgaba y parecía que nadaba en él, una camiseta de algún equipo de basketball igual de grande que el pantalón y una sudadera. Sus enormes audífonos, descansaban en su cuello.

—Pensé que ya no llegarías, gatita. —comentó la chica de rastas. —Vete a cambiar. Marion también acaba de llegar y creo que la señora Sabine no está de buen humor.

—Lo que me faltaba.

Entró corriendo a un pequeño pasillo detrás de la barra, supongo que donde estaba toda el área de los trabajadores. No puedo negar que me sorprendió. La imagen que tenía de ella era de una chica un poco más dulce, no con ese Street style. No lucía mal en ella pero, la hacía ver como aquéllas chicas que sabes que traerán problemas. No la conocía y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pensé que sufriría un ataque.

—Ya te dije que o vas a hablar con ella o te haré la vida imposible. —expresó Plagg saliendo de la bolsa de mi chaqueta. —Se ve como los tipos de GTA, estoy esperando a que hora saca un bate de baseball y comienza a golpear a la gente.

—Cállate.

—Pero, no he dicho nada.

Iván regresó a la mesa, me excusé con que estaba en una llamada con alguien. Ciertamente, no pude volver a concentrarme. Ella, salió de nuevo por el pasillo, ahora con la blusa blanca más ceñida al cuerpo, unos jeans, zapatos negros y un delantal; el uniforme de la cafetería. Su cabello, antes embarañado, ahora lucía de nuevo en una coleta alta como el día anterior.

Era una misteriosa chica, tenía tantas facetas. Un día una chica adorable, al siguiente una grácil mesera y al próximo una chica con un estilo hip hopero. La chica con rastas había tomado nuestro pedido y hacía unos minutos que había dejado todo en nuestra mesa. Todo lucía tan apetecible que querías tomarle una foto antes. Y sabía aún mejor. No sé qué clase de patissiere hacía esos postres pero, era un master.

La veía pasar de una mesa a otra, sonriendo, tomando y llevando pedidos, saludar a quienes parecían viejos clientes pues solían mantener una conversación animada y así siguió.

—Has estado siguiendo con la mirada a esa chica desde que llegamos. —Expresó Iván mientras su mirada acusadora me escrudiñaba.

—Es que, será el cumpleaños de un familiar y estaba pensando en hacer un pedido para la celebración aunque, no sé si deba preguntarle. —Eso era una gran excusa, ni mi padre o madre tenían más familia. Quería que la creyera.

—Serías un gran anfitrión si haces una mesa de postres de este lugar.

—¿Ya me vas a decir? —Era mi oportunidad perfecta para cambiar de tema.

—Vas a pensar que soy un niño y mejor olvídalo.

—Iván, ya dímelo. —Me estaba comenzando a enojar, primero el destino parecía que me topara con ella cada que tenía oportunidad y este jueguecito de "te digo, no te digo" era abrumante.

—Ok, me gusta el anime.

—¿Qué?

—Hay algo que se llama anime y-

El anime, es un término que se ha hecho famoso los últimos años, para definir a la animación japonesa. Forma parte de todo el boom que ha tenido la cultura geek.

—Sé lo que es. ¿Por qué tenías miedo de decirlo? —expresé.

—Kim…

—No prosigas, ya entendí.

Hay muchas personas que piensan que te agraden las animaciones o cómics, te hacen infantil y que debes madurar. Eso es lo más estúpido que he las personas pueden creer. Sólo es un gusto, tal como muchos siguen series, o son fanáticos de películas. Algunos de esos animes tienen una temática obscura, psicológica y que te hacen pensar en los valores que tienes. Para alguien de dieciséis como nosotros, deberíamos de estar haciendo lo mismo que Claude. Yo sé que las relaciones interpersonales son importantes, en un mundo con más de siete billones de personas debes convivir con ellas más, eres un individuo lo que tú creas es distinto a la persona que está a tu lado.

El que compartamos especie, género, edad o algún concepto similar no nos hace iguales. ¿Es tan complicado de entender? Pues, al parecer sí.

Iván me contó como Kim lo molestaba cuando encontraba alguna imagen de sus personajes favoritos o incluso cuando veía su serie en la comodidad de la habitación. Frases de insultos tóxicos, y cosas como "deberías de estar haciendo x cosa en vez de…" Eran diariamente dichas. Iván optó por sacar todo aquello de su habitación y fingir que no lo tenía ese hobby, lo que se conoce como "freak de closet".

Al menos yo, no era tan fanático. Me agradaba, he leído algunos mangas, cómics y he seguido algunas series. Iván sabía más de lo que pensaba.

Habría una convención a finales de mes y un amigo suyo y él, usarían cosplay, es decir, asistirían vestidos como personajes. Se compraron un paquete de entrada porque era más barato, los primeros días iría su hermano menor y un amigo de su amigo.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme? —Mostró en su Tablet el calendario de eventos del último día.

—Pues, no suena mal. —Revisándolo, habría conferencias, actividades, conciertos y stand de venta de diversos artículos. —Está bien, voy contigo.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Gracias!

Estaba sumamente feliz. Creo que todos tenemos un secreto que queremos compartir y por vergüenza y el "qué dirán" optamos por callar. Me sentí igual. Esta absurda apatía que me obligaba a sentir, era sofocante, me desgastaba día a día. Quería convivir con él, con Kim, con mis compañeros del club de esgrima pero, siempre, siempre prefería callar, alejarme.

No podía seguir así, debía cambiar. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo pero de algo estaba seguro. Tenía que hacerlo. Hay que elegir sobre la compañía de quien disfrutar, eso era obvio sin embargo, yo no sabía cómo diferenciarlos. Todos eran malos.

Este último mes ha sido el peor de mi vida… y espero que sea el único en mucho tiempo.

—¿A qué quieres asistir? —Di un sorbo a mi capuccino, el toque de canela inundaba mi boca. No sé qué clase de materia prima usaban para sus productos pero, era de primera. Ni en las reuniones de "alta sociedad" a las que mis padres me obligaban a ir, los postres potenciaban estos sabores.

—Hay una chica-

—Eso no le gustaría a Mylene. —interrumpí, adelantándome a su reacción. Justo la que quería. Se sonrojó y alzó la voz advirtiendo que no se refería a eso. Mylene era una niña tierna, algo temerosa y se notaba que Ivan le gustaba mucho aunque prefería callarse. Si, los secretos siempre presentes y ocultos a la vez.

—Es una cosplayer. —se sentó nuevamente y me arrebató la Tablet. Después de unos movimientos, volteó la pantalla. —Es una chica que de verdad se esmera en sus cosplay, a veces es un guerrero medieval, otras un samurái, y en otras una colegiala. A mi amigo y a mí, nos encanta y hay rumores que ahora vive en París, y aceptó asistir a esta convención para firma de autógrafos.

Las palabras de Iván se quedaban cortas, la carpeta de imágenes tenía a una multifacética chica que lucía como un joven atractivo y a la siguiente era una niña súper tierna y la siguiente una femme fatale.

—Se hace llamar Volpina, es italiana y sigo sus redes sociales pero, esta es la primera vez que se presenta en París. Tengo que conocerla.

—Me convenciste, no por la chica. —Reparé de inmediato al ver su mirada acusadora. —Me servirá distraerme y quiero comprar unos artbooks, suelen tener descuentos en esos eventos. No me obligarás a disfrazarme ¿cierto?

—Claro que no. —rio fuertemente. —Iremos el domingo. ¿Te volverás a encerrar en tu casa o puedo llamarte para que hagamos algo?

—Si, sólo que avísame para arreglar mis horarios. Papá me metió en tantas clases como horas tiene el día.

—Con razón luces… tan fatigado, creo que perdiste peso.

—Creo que he perdido hasta la dignidad los últimos días.

Conversamos un rato más, mis ojos seguían a Marinette tanto que llegué a marearme. Esa obsesión también debía terminar. Quizá Plagg tenía razón, debía invitarla para que su rechazo me la quitara del pensamiento.


End file.
